Una última mirada
by Aromohola
Summary: Mestizo de sangre, una maldición alteró su destino. Nuevas alianzas se forjarán el único que puede vencer al Señor Oscuro, con la serpiente se unirá, y juntos mirarán hacia el futuro, para que la historia no se repita una vez, y otra, y otra...
1. Prólogo Un cuento de hadas

**Notas:** Harry Potter y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo los he tomado prestados por un ratito para que mi musa dark jugara con ellos.  
Aunque se trata de una historia con romance het, aparecen referencias sutiles al slash (frases con doble sentidos, y la ambigüedad de mi personaje favorito, que ni siquiera en los libros de Jo parece tener muy claro qué quiere exactamente).  
Historia inspirada en teorías e ideas locas sobre los libros de Harry Potter. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

**Una última mirada**

**PRÓLOGO – Un cuento de hadas**

_Mestizo de sangre, hijo de alta cuna, todos le auguraban una vida de dicha y felicidad. ¡Cuán equivocados estaban! Cuando el pequeño príncipe cumplió un año de vida, el brujo más malvado de todos los brujos llamó a la puerta del palacio. El sultán, asustado, le ofreció tierras y riquezas si se iba y les dejaba en paz. El brujo se rió, con su gélida risa, no quería ni tierras ni riquezas, dijo. Solo quería al niño. El sultán se arrodilló y le imploró que tuviera piedad del chiquillo, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. El brujo ya había sacado su varita y le había lanzado el peor de los hechizos, y el sultán cayó fulminado a sus pies. El brujo se apareció entonces en las habitaciones privadas del pequeño príncipe, donde jugaba con su madre, la reina, y con un movimiento de varita lo convirtió en el sapo más horrible de todos los sapos, de ojos saltones, grandes como canicas y piel verde como un Avada Kedavra. La reina pidió ayuda a todos los sabios y magos del país, pero ninguno pudo reconvertir al niño. Un anciano profetizó que solo el beso de amor de una doncella rompería el maleficio, y desde entonces el príncipe desdichado recorre el mundo entero esperando encontrar la doncella que lo bese y lo libere del maleficio... Pero con los años, el príncipe ha perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla, porque ¿quién iba a querer besar a un sapo?_

— ¿Crees que puede ser verdad? — preguntó una de las niñas, de piel oscura como el chocolate con leche. Tumbada bocabajo en una de las camas de dosel escarlata, contemplaba embelesada la ilustración que acompañaba la historia que su amiga acababa de leer en voz alta, no sin cierta dificultad. En tinta azulada sobre una de las viejas páginas de pergamino, las líneas en movimiento mostraban a una bella muchacha que se arrodillaba junto a un estanque y tendía la mano hacia el agua. Un sapo de expresión ridícula salía a su encuentro, y ella lo tomaba en brazos y lo besaba en su enorme boca; el grotesco anfibio se convertía entonces en un apuesto joven, vestido con los lujosos atuendos de un príncipe oriental.

— Tal vez. En todos los cuentos siempre hay algo de verdad — respondió la amiga, con la seguridad propia de una chiquilla de once años. Sacudió las trenzas en un gesto que suponía la hacía parecer mayor. — Mira Harry... Mi madre siempre me contaba historias de Harry.

— Y la mía también. Me decía que cuando viniera a Hogwarts iríamos juntos a clase, y que si era buena niña, cuando fuera mayor bailaríamos juntos, y me besaría, y luego nos casaríamos...

— ¿Te gusta Harry? — preguntó la rubia, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Cerró el libro con un golpe sordo, sin advertir que el duende de la portada le sacaba la lengua, enojado, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡No! — gritó la otra, quizá con demasiada vehemencia si realmente no tuviera ningún interés en el famoso mago, compañero de clase. De pequeña sí había soñado con casarse con Harry, pero no quería admitirlo ante su amiga, pues se burlaría de ella toda la vida. Además, era antes de conocerle en persona; ella había imaginado un chico alto y guapo, gentil y educado, poderoso, que podía enfrentarse con dragones y magos tenebrosos, y no un muchacho desmedrado, mal vestido y con unas gafas horrendas, cuyo único interés parecía ser jugar a quidditch.

— A Parv le gusta Harry, a Parv le gusta Harry, a Parv le gusta Harry... — empezó a cantar la niña rubia, riendo como loca. La otra chiquilla, sonrojada, se le echó encima, tapándole la boca con la mano, pero no conseguía ahogar las risas de su amiga, que todavía seguía cantando el estribillo entre carcajada y carcajada, y decidió cambiar de estrategia: hacerle cosquillas. Las dos niñas acabaron rodando por el suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos, intentando cosquillear a la otra y riendo las dos, descontroladamente. El duende cabezón de la cubierta del libro meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación.

Finalmente ambas consiguieron sobreponerse al ataque de risa, todavía con los labios torcidos en una ancha sonrisa; sus respiraciones agitadas iban recuperando el ritmo normal. Los ojos claros de la chica rubia se posaron sobre el libro de cuentos que habían estado leyendo, abandonado sobre la colcha escarlata durante su lucha ficticia, y alargó la mano para cogerlo de nuevo. Sacó la lengua en respuesta a la mueca ofensiva del duende, que parecía lanzarle cuchillas de plata con sus ojos grises, y manoseó las páginas hasta que halló la leyenda del príncipe mestizo.

— Me gustaría encontrar al príncipe — dijo, parpadeando, soñadora.

Su amiga no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto:

— ¿Y besar a un sapo?

— Bueno, eso es lo que tiene de malo. Pero luego imagínate, casarte con un príncipe tan guapo…

La niña de origen hindú asomó su cabecita para contemplar una vez más la ilustración de la doncella besando el sapo. Realmente, el joven en que se convertía era de buen parecer, sin ninguna imperfección que mancillara su rostro, sus gestos elegantes y refinados como le correspondían por su alto rango. El sueño de cualquier chiquilla. Su amiga le susurró algo en el oído, algo que hizo que sus ojos de gacela se abrieran de puro asombro, primero, aunque pronto recuperaron su aire travieso.

— Lav¿de veras vas a…?

La otra asintió con la cabeza, sus rubias trenzas balaceándose con determinación. Ambas se echaron a reír, una vez más, ante la perspectiva de una aventura digna de los cuentos de hadas que tanto les gustaba. Con un poco de suerte, iban a convertirse en las protagonistas. Se dieron la mano y bajaron con cautela la escalera de espiral. En su camino se cruzaron con una chica de los cursos superiores, tal vez de sexto o séptimo, y las dos amigas inseparables adoptaron una expresión inocente, o eso creían. La chica mayor se quedó mirándolas, preguntándose qué se traían entre manos, pero tampoco les prestó mayor atención, tenía un par de redacciones para entregar el día siguiente y aún no había empezado.

En la sala común había varios alumnos, algunos charlaban animadamente sentados en las butacas esparcidas alrededor la chimenea, otros jugaban a cartas explosivas o a ajedrez... lejos de todos estaban sus compañeros Harry, Ron y Hermione, ella repasando los apuntes, aplicada como siempre, mientras sus amigos permanecían en silencio, cavilando. Viéndoles así, tan inactivos, era difícil creer los rumores que corrían, que en Halloween se habían enfrentado a un trol y habían salvado a Hermione de una muerte segura. Ninguno de los tres parecía tener nada de un héroe de sus cuentos favoritos... y sin embargo eran el mejor ejemplo que conocían. Pero no eran ellos tres, el objeto de su interés, no. Era su otro compañero mofletudo y algo despistado, el que buscaban; o mejor dicho, su mascota. Pronto le vieron, en una de las ventanas, mirándolas con sus ojos enormes, con un brillo de ¿esperanza? Daba la impresión de que aguardaba su llegada. De puntitas, las dos niñas se acercaron hasta la ventana, aunque nadie les prestaba la menor atención, aparte de _él_. Cuando ya casi lo tenía al alcance de la mano, la rubia, que llevaba la iniciativa, dudó, y su amiga tuvo que darle un codazo para que prosiguiera en su misión. Ya estaban tan cerca... Haciendo todo el acopio de su valor, pues era una verdadera Gryffindor, la niña de trenzas agarró el escurridizo animal por el vientre y lo acercó hasta que su naricilla respingona rozó con la piel rasposa del anfibio. Visto desde esa distancia, el sapo era realmente feo, con su enorme boca llena de arrugas y esos ojos saltones que no dejaba de seguirla en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos. Si tenía que besarlo, mejor lo hiciera cuanto antes... No podía ser tan difícil besar a un sapo¿no? Al fin y al cabo, ella había besado montones de veces a su conejo Binky, no podía ser tan diferente... Y sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba acercar los labios a la boca del sapo, algo la detenía. Le daban arcadas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Besar a un sapo.

— Piensa en el príncipe — la animó la amiga, viendo los apuros que pasaba su compañera.

Eso la ayudó a decidirse. Mas cuando ya se había encomendado a todos los magos y brujas para que la ayudaran en tan horrible tarea, y ya tenía los labios redondeados a punto de besar al simpático animal, alguien apareció a sus espaldas, dando un grito de alegría:

— ¡Trevor¡Aquí estás!

La niña soltó su presa, asustada, como si acabara de ver al Grim; agarró por el brazo a su amiga, que se partía de risa con la situación, y ambas se alejaron hacia el cuarto, sin escuchar siquiera las palabras de agradecimiento de su compañero por haber encontrado su mascota. Se prometió una y otra vez que no volvería a creer en cuentos de hadas.

En brazos de su amo, los ojos del sapo brillaban con las lágrimas que no podía verter. ¡Había estado tan a punto de ocurrir el milagro¡Si solo aquella niña le hubiera besado! Pero su amo tuvo que aparecer en el momento más inadecuado, había arruinado su primera oportunidad de volver a su estado natural, después de tantos años. Ahora estaba condenado a seguir en su forma de sapo por mucho tiempo, quizás toda la eternidad...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas: **En primer lugar, reconozco que el prólogo es un tanto extraño para empezar este fic. Se sitúa seis años antes de la historia en sí, que empieza ahora.Se trata simplemente de una idea loca, necesaria de aclarar para entender parte del argumento.Lo escribícomohistoria independiente, y en realidad ambas funcionarían por si solas si no hubiera decidido fusionarlas en una.

En segundo lugar, a pesar de las notas del prólogo, he decidido subir la versión modificada, que contiene más slash que la original. Contiene todo lo que me contuve de escribir, los pensamientos y deseos "oscuros" de los protagonistas. Por eso he cambiado de clasificación de pareja: aunque el romance se produzca entre Harry y Tonks, la tensión entre Harry y Draco espalpable en todo el fic y... además, ellos son los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia.

La clasificación M es por una sencilla razón...

**

* * *

**

**Una última mirada **(primera parte)

_Mestizo de sangre, una maldición alteró su destino. Nuevas alianzas se forjarán; el único que puede vencer al Señor Oscuro, con la serpiente se unirá, y juntos mirarán hacia el futuro, para que la historia no se repita una vez, y otra, y otra. Mestizo de sangre, principio y fin de largo camino. _

oºoºoºo

La noticia se propagó como la pólvora. Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido con exactitud; solo que después de un extraño accidente en las mazmorras, tanto Severus Snape, el temido profesor de pociones, como Harry Potter, el chico que todavía tenía que desempeñar su papel decisivo en esta guerra que ya se había cobrado tantas víctimas, habían acabado en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Corrían rumores para todos los gustos. La opinión generalizada era que estaban trabajando en alguna poción cuando el caldero estalló. No faltaban los que creían que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había conseguido infiltrarse al castillo, y andaban siempre echando miradas furtivas a sus espaldas, como si esperaran que de cualquier esquina les apareciera el mago más temido. Otros, conociendo la animadversión entre profesor y alumno, pensaban en un duelo con trágico desenlace. Nadie dudaba de que el final estaba cerca: con Harry Potter en estado vulnerable, Quien-Todos-Sabían aprovecharía para atacar. Pronto, muy pronto, los dos enemigos se enfrentarían en la batalla final.

Una muchacha de pelo revuelto dejó escapar un soplido de frustración cuando la señora Pomfrey volvió a cerrarles la puerta, sin ninguna otra explicación aparte de que su amigo progresaba favorablemente. _"¿Qué había ocurrido?", "¿podían entrar a verle?" _eran las preguntas que había querido formular, pero las palabras murieron antes de escapar de sus labios cuando la enfermera, educadamente, les había sugerido que se fueran a dormir, que nada podían hacer, allí. Un joven alto, pelirrojo, la abrazó, y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho, ocultando las lágrimas que desde hacía horas pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

— Cht, Hermione — susurró el muchacho, estrechándola con ternura. — Harry se encuentra bien, vayámonos a descansar y mañana volvemos...

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se separó y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Al volver a mirar a su compañero, sus ojos volvían a brillar con esa determinación que tanto la caracterizaba.

— Tienes razón. Vayámonos, que nada podemos hacer, aquí.

Los dos amigos ya habían recorrido unos cuantos pasos, camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando escucharon la puerta de la enfermería abrirse otra vez. Se giraron a la una, esperando encontrar a la medibruja con nuevas noticias sobre el estado de Harry, o de Snape, quizás. Pero sus expresiones se ensombrecieron al ver a un joven pálido de cabello inconfundible, dorado bajo la luz mortecina de las antorchas que alumbraban el pasillo.

— ¡Malfoy! — escupió el pelirrojo, cual fuera el peor insulto del mundo. — ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo aquí?

Hermione se agarró instintivamente al brazo de su amigo Ron, esperando la tormenta que inevitablemente se desataría. Pero esa nunca llegó. Con sorpresa estudió el muchacho rubio, que se limitó a cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y a mirarles como si se encontrara ante la presencia de criaturas extrañas. En su porte no había su altivez y desprecio habitual, sus ojos parecían desprovistos de esa chispa plateada que relucía con furia cada vez que se enfrentaban.

— Pensaba que os gustaría tener noticias de Potter.

Ni siquiera sus palabras, arrastradas más de la cuenta, estaban impregnadas del veneno propio de su lengua viperina. Se le veía extremadamente cansado, exhausto, como si acabara de enfrentarse a un ejército de trolls. O a un largo interrogatorio después de beber veritaserum. Una ola de compasión la invadió por una fracción de segundo cuando comprendió que, efectivamente, habían sometido al orgulloso Slytherin a un interrogatorio, utilizando métodos que se habrían considerado ilegales en tiempos normales. Pero aquellos no eran tiempos normales, eran tiempos de guerra.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — preguntó, cautelosa. No creía que su enemigo pudiera proveerles esa información que tanto ansiaban y que les había sido negada una y otra vez. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que todavía se encontrara bajo el influjo de la poción, y cualquier cosa que pudiera contarles, por pequeña que fuera, siempre sería mejor que esa incertidumbre que le oprimía el pecho. — ¿Sobrevivirá?

— Sí. Por desgracia… o por suerte — añadió, en un murmuro casi inaudible. Afortunadamente el otro chico no pareció escucharlo.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro, Malfoy?. ¿Cómo es que a nosotros, que somos sus amigos, no nos han dejado entrar, y tú sales de ahí tan campante, como si fueras el rey del mundo?. ¿A qué se debe ese privilegio?. ¿Cuánto has pagado para poder regocijarte de la desgracia de tu enemigo?

El semblante de Ron había adquirido una tonalidad dentro de la gamma de los rojos muy cercana a la de su cabello. Su agitación contrastaba con la calma del muchacho pálido, que apenas parecía despertar de un largo letargo.

— Yo los encontré, en una clase abandonada... Y mejor hubiera sido otro, si tenían que embucharme tanto veritaserum para creer mi palabra. ¿Acaso piensan que soy capaz de petrificar a un profesor?

— ¿Snape, petrificado? — exclamó la chica, sin ocultar su extrañeza. Casi podían escucharse los engranajes de su cerebro, que ya había empezado a elucubrar extrañas teorías. — ¿Y Harry?

— Ciego, sus esmeraldas apagadas... — respondió, como un autómata. Los últimos efectos de la poción. Parpadeó tres o cuatro veces, como si no acabara de creer que se hubiera dignado a hablar con unos simples Gryffindor, y levantó la nariz, con disgusto. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la vida: — Puede considerarse afortunado si no vuelve a verte la cara, Weasley. Tus pecas son repugnantes. Si te dieran un knut por cada una de ellas, podrías comprarle una mansión a la Sangre Sucia y aún os sobraría para criar una camada de Weaslitos.

La ira del pelirrojo se desató con ese último comentario. Agarró con fuerza al otro muchacho por el cuello de la túnica y lo empujó contra la pared.

— ¡Hurón!. ¡Te arrepentirás de haberla llamado así! Te crees superior porque tu padre puede comprarte todo lo que se te antoja¿verdad? No sé cómo sigues en este colegio, cuando todos sabemos que eres un mortífago encubierto. ¿A qué esperas, a ir a lamer el culo de tu amo?

El joven aristócrata sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Sus ojos de mercurio brillaban con rabia, odio acumulado durante generaciones entre dos familias rivales. El mismo brillo se reflejaba en los irises azules del pelirrojo: el sentimiento era mutuo.

— Cállate, Weasley, no sabes nada. Si las miradas matasen, te veía bajo tierra.

Y liberándose de la zarpa del otro chico se volvió y se marchó, con paso arrogante, hacia la seguridad que le ofrecían las mazmorras, nido de serpientes.

oºoºoºo

Despertó en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ni el claror de una ventana, ni el titileo de la llama de una vela o de una antorcha, ni siquiera un rayo de luz colándose bajo el resquicio de la puerta. Nada. Estaba sumergido en la negrura más insondable a la que jamás se había enfrentado. Incluso la alacena bajo las escaleras donde le habían encerrado durante tantos años de su vida le parecía ahora un rebose de luminosidad. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente la tela áspera de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Respiraba sincopadamente, oía los latidos de su corazón. Todavía no había abandonado el mundo de los mortales, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. ¡Dementores! Quizás era esa negrura el resultado de recibir el beso de las buenas noches de esas criaturas frías y crueles; quizás un cuerpo desprovisto de alma quedaba condenado a arrastrarse en las tinieblas para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, la luz es fuente de alegría, y los dementores se nutrían de los sentimientos alegres de sus víctimas... era lógico pensar que los despojos ya no volverían a percibir ni pizca de luz.

Entonces en un flash recordó lo ocurrido en las mazmorras pocas horas antes, o tal vez días, de eso no estaba muy seguro. Snape le había convocado allí para contarle el último plan para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, infalible, según sus propias palabras. El profesor que tanto detestaba, por injusto y por atribuirle los fallos de su padre, le había contado los intríngulis y pormenores de la preparación de su última invención, una poción que les proporcionaría el arma definitiva... No había comprendido nada, no era un experto en el sutil arte de preparar potingues, como las llamaban entre los compañeros de clase, pero estaba claro que él era la pieza clave. No le sorprendió en absoluto, estaba predestinado a ser el elegido porque así lo había vaticinado una estúpida profecía, y porque Voldemort había cometido la estupidez de marcarlo como su igual. Finalmente le hizo beber un líquido añil, espeso y caliente con sabor a almendras amargas, ordenándole que cerrara los ojos y que no los volviera a abrir hasta que él se lo dijese. Lo que le faltaba, acatar las órdenes de un profesor frustrado que solo se complacía cuando podía quitarle puntos con el mínimo pretexto. Estaba seguro de que si de sus manos dependiera, le quitaba puntos por respirar, por pisar la Tierra, por existir. Pero no era momento de discusiones cuando su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se retorcía de dolor por efecto del brebaje que acababa de tomar. Le quemaba la garganta, casi podía escupir fuego si se lo proponía, y tenía el estómago revuelto como una asamblea de goblins. Y sufría alucinaciones. Su último recuerdo, su querido profesor de pelo grasiento peinándose frente al espejo, antes de que les alcanzaran dos rayos, verdes como la peor de las imperdonables.

— ¡Harry!. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de su amigo sonaba muy cerca, tenía la impresión de que con solo alargar el brazo podría alcanzar a rozarle. Y sin embargo, en esa oscuridad, un mero centímetro podía convertirse en una distancia insalvable. Es curioso como los humanos solo sabemos apreciar aquello que ya no tenemos. No valoramos pequeños milagros de nuestra existencia, como el percibir un mundo de colores brillantes, un mundo bañado por la luz y el calor de los rayos de sol, hasta que lo perdemos.

— ¿Ron? — apenas podía reconocer su propia voz, tal vez a causa del desuso. Se recostó en la cama lo mejor que pudo y giró la cabeza hacia donde suponía que se encontraba el muchacho. — ¿Dónde essstásss? No veo nada...

La sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Aunque privado de vista, los demás sentidos suplían esa carencia, y podía imaginar perfectamente al chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado, retorciendo las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Incluso podía percibir su miedo, podía olerlo. Su oído se había vuelto más sensible, y distinguía en ese silencio aparente un sinfín de ruidos apenas audibles, ruidos a los que nunca había prestado la menor atención: los crujidos de los viejos muebles de madera carcomida, los chirridos de las escaleras moviéndose a lo lejos, los rechinos de alguna armadura que habría adoptado una nueva posición, el silbido del viento entre los árboles, el baile del sauce bajo la luz de la luna, el ululo de las lechuzas en su caza nocturna... si se esforzaba, podía escuchar el susurro ahogado de los muros contándole secretos guardados durante siglos, secretos de muchas generaciones de jóvenes que, como ellos, habían aprendido a convivir con la magia.

El contacto cálido de una mano sobre su frente le hizo estremecer de forma involuntaria. No lo esperaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto, y menos de parte de su mejor amigo. O quizá simplemente nunca se había percatado. ¡Son tantas las cosas que nos pasan desapercibidas cuando confiamos ciegamente en nuestros ojos! De pronto se le habían abierto las puertas a nuevas percepciones sensoriales, el mundo ya no era blanco y negro, rosa y azul; ahora era cálido y frío, áspero y liso, dulce y amargo, estridente y silencioso. Y mientras se perdía en ese toque amistoso, cerró los párpados, por instinto. La oscuridad, hasta entonces hostil y abrumadora, se convirtió en un manto que lo protegía del mal que lo esperaba en el exterior, su único remanso de paz. A la vez que su amigo reseguía el contorno de la cicatriz, el flequillo, la montura de las nuevas gafas, negras como su mundo, Harry se dibujaba mentalmente su rostro, con más detalle que el recuerdo de su reflejo en un espejo.

El momento fue interrumpido con la llegada de un intruso. No se había dado cuenta de que contenía la respiración hasta que se le escapó una exhalación al perder el calor de ese contacto. Unos pasos se acercaban lenta e inexorablemente hacia ellos.

— Señor Weasley — sonó la voz cándida pero imperiosa del director del colegio. — Me gustaría discutir un asunto con el señor Potter, a solas.

Y en las horas siguientes, Harry descubrió la amarga realidad, descubrió en qué se había convertido, y qué era exactamente lo que se esperaba de él.

oºoºoºo

La luz de la vela titilaba al ritmo de sus pasos, agitados por la turbación de su alma. Grandes dudas le asaltaban, arrancándole la paz de los sueños y obligándole a caminar de un lado a otro para apaciguar las diferentes voces que escuchaba, llamándole, persuadiéndole, llenándolo de promesas y un futuro brillante. _"Tengo el destino en mis manos, es la hora de elegir. ¿Pero qué es lo que más deseo?. ¿Dinero?. ¿Poder?. ¿Felicidad?. ¿Amor?"_ Las imágenes de posibilidades infinitas se sucedían en una vorágine vertiginosa: montañas de monedas de oro y plata en las mazmorras de su palacio de cristal; vasallos doblándose ante su presencia, abnegados y serviles como elfos, loando su nombre y la tierra bajo sus pies; una noche estrellada bajo el haya, en completa armonía con el cielo y la naturaleza, disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del secreto oscuro de su corazón; besos y caricias ardientes, una piel dorada temblando bajo sus dedos, unos ojos esmeralda encendidos por el deseo, unos labios de amapola susurrando su nombre…

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento, efímera como la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro por un breve instante. Ya había decidido.

**Continuará**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas - **Respuestas a los reviews

**Albita: **¡Gracias por el review! Tranquila, este ficya estáterminado, así que las actualizaciones serán rápidas, espero. Un beso, linda.

**Missginni:** ¡ALMA!. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Ya en el capítulo anterior tendrías que haber detectado uno de los 'sutiles cambios' : la última escena, donde aparecen las dudas antes de tomar ninguna elección... jajaja, tu juegas con ventajas, no solo sabes quién es (espero que para el resto también quede claro, me 'olvidé' de escribirlo), sino cuál es su decisión... Bueno, para este capítulo siento anunciarte que los cambios son mínimos, solo algunas correcciones ortográficas y... y aparece otra flor más, jajajaja, te juro que ahora mismo no recuerdo su simbología, aunque muy probablemente en algún momento lo busqué. Para la siguiente parte ya se perfila algo más de los verdaderos 'deseos' de nuestros niños :p. Te quiero, alma. Besos.

* * *

**Una última mirada **(segunda parte)

— ¿Habéis oído?. ¡Encontraron a Snape petrificado!

— ¡Qué dices!. ¿Como...?

— ¿Creéis que la cámara vuelve a estar... abierta?

— Nos lo habrían dicho ¿no?

— Tampoco dijeron nada la última vez, de que había un basilisco suelto.

— ¡Dicen que los que hablan pársel los pueden controlar! Imaginad, tener un monstruo así, bajo control. Es un arma muy... peligrosa.

Rumores como esos corrían de boca en boca, esos días no se hablaba de otra cosa. Los mayores solían contar la leyenda de la cámara y el heredero de Slytherin a los más pequeños, que escuchaban entre asombrados y angustiados. Y aunque cada vez que se aproximaba a un grupo de estudiantes, estos se volvían silenciosos, su oído se había agudizado tanto que podía oír sus susurros mucho antes de que advirtieran su presencia. Notaba la aprensión con qué le miraban, volvía a ser el centro de atención. La situación no podía ser más acongojante que durante su segundo año, cuando todo el mundo le creía culpable, cuando todos murmullaban a sus espaldas que él había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. También ahora podía notar el recelo en el aire, el miedo al fin que se acercaba. Nadie confiaba en nadie, y menos en él. Pero ahora realmente tenían motivo para temerle.

"_No te preocupes, Harry. Volverás a ser tú mismo después de enfrentarte a Tom"_, le había dicho Albus Dumbledore. Un consuelo nada alentador, pues no las tenía todas consigo de poder sobrevivir. Demasiada confianza depositada en él, y temía defraudarles, no se veía capaz de cumplir la misión que le habían encargado. Ni con todas las profecías del mundo hablando en su favor; que tampoco era el caso. Ahora solo quería que llegara ya el momento, sabía que Lord Voldemort atacaría pronto, pues era un secreto a voces que el pueblo de Hogsmeade no resistiría mucho más. Y después venía Hogwarts.

oºoºoºo

Durante esos días, el muchacho recibía todo el entrenamiento posible para poder moverse por sí mismo en un mundo a oscuras, sin ayuda de nadie ni nada, para no tener ningún punto débil. La historia de su ceguera corría a su favor, pues Lord Voldemort creería al enemigo en un estado vulnerable, y se encontraría con una sorpresa no muy grata cuando Harry le mirara a los ojos. El primer día fue el más duro, porque tuvo que aprender a realizar acciones tan básicas como orientarse y andar por un espacio conocido sin chocar con ningún obstáculo, reconocer objetos con el tacto, los ruidos más comunes... Acciones algo más complejas, como lavarse y vestirse, se habían convertido en toda una proeza, y ya no hablemos de la odisea para llegar al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno. Ese día aprendió que el orden era vital en su condición, pues no podía confiar en sus ojos para encontrar la túnica que tiraba a un rincón antes de ponerse el pijama, o más trágico todavía, para encontrar la varita si la dejaba en cualquier lugar. Tenía que ser muy consciente de donde guardaba las cosas, porque buscarlas a oscuras podían suponer horas de búsqueda infructuosa. Un tiempo que no tenía el lujo de perder. Aunque las clases normales se hubiesen suspendido, su nuevo horario apenas le dejaba respirar. Empleaba su tiempo en las sesiones en que profesores y amigos se esforzaban en enseñarle todo cuanto pudiera necesitar. Había aprendido a situar las personas en el espacio y calcular la distancia aun sin verlas, podía imaginar en gran parte la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él, incluso podía realizar algunos hechizos apuntando con la varita por pura intuición. Le sorprendió disfrutar enormemente con aquellas actividades que estimulaban su olfato, como cuando acompañó a la profesora Sprout al invernadero para ayudarla a cortar las mandrágoras que utilizarían en la preparación del antídoto para revivir a Snape, o las excursiones a hurtadillas a las cocinas, junto a su mejor amigo. Cerraba los párpados e inhalaba profundamente, dejando que los aromas invadieran su nariz. Olía los jazmines que habían florecido con toda su exuberancia, el frescor de las bergamotas, la sutileza de los lirios y las amapolas. En las cocinas, con los elfos domésticos atareados preparando pavo con salsa de frambuesa, pastel de jamón y queso, caldo de pollo con sémola, pollo asado con patatas fritas, y su postre favorito, tarta de chocolate, se le hacía la boca agua de anticipación.

— Es un gran placer para Dobby recibir la visita de Harry Potter y su amigo, señor — chilló una de las grotescas criaturas, con voz tan aguda que podría resquebrajar una copa de cristal. — ¿Qué desean tomar?

Harry apenas pudo contener la sonrisa al imaginar al elfo ataviado con calcetines dispares y los gorros y bufandas de lana que Hermione había tejido con la esperanza de liberar los elfos de Hogwarts.

— Una taza de chocolate bien calientita para cada uno... — _"si puede ser"_. El elfo lo interrumpió, deshaciéndose en reverencias ante los dos muchachos.

— Sus deseos son órdenes, señor.

Y desapareció, para volver en escasos minutos con dos tazones de chocolate humeante, ese sabroso líquido reconfortante, capaz de devolverle toda la energía. _"Justo lo que necesitaba"_, pensó, mientras disfrutaba del chocolate en silenciosa compañía.

Algunos entrenamientos le dejaban extenuado, como las simulaciones de duelo. Al principio solo él estaba armado con varita, y tenía que alcanzar a sus contrincantes confiando en su intuición. No tuvo demasiados problemas contra Ron, Hermione, Ginny o Neville, porque les conocía demasiado y podía predecir sus movimientos antes de que los realizaran. Un único contrincante supuso un auténtico reto, empezando por que se desplazaba con tal sigilo y rapidez que le costaba determinar su posición; cuando Harry lanzaba algún conjuro, era demasiado tarde, éste se perdía en la inmensidad de la sala. Tampoco ayudaba que su contrincante no le hubiera dirigido la palabra, ni un simple saludo; no sabía con quién se estaba enfrentando. _"Mejor, en la realidad será así, cuando tenga que luchar contra los mortífagos. No les conoceré"_. Ese duelo se alargaba más de lo que había creído posible, esa persona, fuera quien fuera, esquivaba todos sus hechizos, se acercaba y volvía a alejarse con el vaivén de una ola crispada, y Harry se sentía como una botella de cristal perdida en la inmensidad azul del océano. Su frustración se mezclaba con la admiración, al fin un oponente digno. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella, cada vez le costaba más seguir concentrándose, pero su orgullo le impedía pedir que cesara aquel juego del gato y el ratón; y más cuando aún no había reconocido a su contrincante. De pronto sintió que la varita escapaba de sus dedos con tal suavidad que habría jurado que se le había resbalado de no ser por la voz aterciopelada que susurró a su oído, arrastrando las palabras:

— Volveremos a enfrentarnos, Potter.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al reconocer al fin a su rival, Draco Malfoy. Tendría que haberlo imaginado antes, pero no creía posible que el Slytherin hubiera accedido a ayudar en su entrenamiento. ¿Por qué ninguno de los supervisores del duelo, Albus Dumbledore, o Nymphadora Tonks, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no le había comentado nada? Tenía que reconocer que había sido una sesión muy fructífera, había puesto a prueba sus habilidades y había descubierto sus limitaciones; Malfoy siempre conseguía despertarle ese espíritu competitivo, ese afán de superación. Pensó que, si le hubieran avisado, seguramente se habría negado a entrenar con él, y habría perdido esa oportunidad única. Pero seguía sin comprender los motivos que impulsaban al otro muchacho, Malfoy seguía siendo un completo misterio.

Otras actividades no requerían tanto esfuerzo físico, pero no por ello no dejaban de ser agotadoras. Especialmente las sesiones con su amiga Hermione, que se empeñaba en que aprendiera a leer en alfabeto Braille. Tal vez en otras circunstancias habría accedido de buena gana, mas se le antojaba una gran pérdida de tiempo cuando, a escasos quilómetros, justo al otro lado del Bosque Prohibido, le esperaba un ejército de mortífagos y criaturas de la noche. La sombra de Lord Voldemort planeaba sobre ellos como un peligro inminente, ineludible. Por eso, a pesar de conocer sus buenas intenciones, no podía evitar discutir con la muchacha. No es que no le tuviera aprecio, al contrario, la quería con todo el corazón; pero cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, podía ser más temible que una esfinge en cólera.

— ¡Harry James Potter! — exclamaba, exasperada. — Aunque puedas hechizar los libros para que se vuelvan sonoros y te lean su contenido, aprender a leer con los dedos te ayudará a estimular el sentido del tacto.

— Hay otrasss formasss de essstimular el tacto — siseó, horrorizándose al comprobar que arrastraba las palabras como su enemigo. Se preguntó una vez más si el Sombrero Seleccionador no había estado en lo cierto al querer ponerlo en Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes.

— ¿Ah, sí? — los ojos marrones chispeaban peligrosamente.

Hermione se quedó atónita cuando su amigo, con una seguridad que no dejaba adivinar su falta de visión, se levantó de la silla y se le acercó, lentamente, con una mano tendida. Al notar el roce de unos dedos sobre su mejilla, contuvo la respiración, insegura del significado de aquel gesto. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, y sentía el sabor a hiel de la culpabilidad y la traición, traición a su otro amigo, a sus propios sentimientos. El contacto fue breve, delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa, y al final, mientras observaba como él se alejaba, andando sin vacilación alguna, se quedó pensando si no había sido fruto de su propia imaginación.

oºoºoºo

Efectivamente, había otras formas de estimular el tacto; las sesiones con la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran una buena prueba de ello. La metamorfimaga había ideado unas clases de lo que ella llamaba "reconocimiento táctil". Consistía en que ella adoptaba los rasgos de una persona conocida, y Harry, solo con el tacto, tenía que adivinar de quién se trataba. Algunas personas eran extremadamente fáciles, con solo rozar la espesa barba ya supo que delante de él había una copia exacta de Albus Dumbledore. Sin parar de reír, retiró la mano con rapidez, como si la barba fuera puro fuego, y Tonks le acompañó en las risas, cambiando rápidamente de apariencia pues nunca se sentía cómoda con una cascada de pelo en la cara. Otras veces era extremadamente complicado, como cuando le dio por convertirse en uno de los mellizos Weasley; era imposible decantarse por uno de los dos. La única diferencia que él reconocía era la disposición de las pecas, pero eso era algo que ahora quedaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Otro estallido de risas cuando la joven confesó que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de cuál de los dos era.

Quizás no tenían ninguna utilidad, pero a diferencia con las sesiones con su amiga Hermione, aquí Harry se sentía más relajado, podía olvidarse, por unos minutos, de la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros y divertirse como cualquier adolescente, que al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era. Le venía bien, reír. Eso le hacía sentir más humano.

— A ver ¿y ahora quién soy?

Harry alargaba la mano hasta entrar en contacto con la piel, suave algunas veces, áspera otras. Lo primero era identificar exactamente de qué parte se trataba, para dirigir inmediatamente sus dedos hacia la nariz, y allí empezaba la exploración facial. Con el dedo índice y el del corazón determinaba la anchura y la prominencia de la nariz, y luego reseguía lentamente el contorno de los labios, memorizando cada curva y cada pliegue. Entonces, con el pulgar en la barbilla, extendía su mano por una mejilla, hasta alcanzar la oreja. A veces sus dedos se detenían un momento en el lóbulo, acariciándolo con suavidad, antes de enredarse entre los cabellos. Subía hasta la frente, donde medía su anchura, antes de reseguir las cejas y, finalmente, los párpados y los ojos. Este era el procedimiento habitual, aunque no siempre era necesario completarlo porque mucho antes ya se había formado idea de quién se trataba. A pesar de que solía tener buen ojo, como dirían, para reconocer a la gente, algunas veces, quizás por encontrarse todavía riendo de la anterior transformación, no atinaba. Eso le ocurrió cuando Tonks adoptó las facciones del profesor de pociones. No descubrió quién era hasta que tuvo los dedos enredados en el cabello grasiento, y mientras trataba de desengancharlos, se maldecía por no haber sabido reconocer antes la nariz ganchuda y haber acariciado el contorno de los labios de su profesor con la ternura de un amante. Tonks se reía a carcajada limpia ante la mueca de disgusto del muchacho, pero en la siguiente metamorfosis recompensó el mal trance que le había hecho pasar. Harry reconoció de inmediato la nariz larga de su mejor amigo, y, sin embargo, dedicó más tiempo que en otras ocasiones para acariciar cada milímetro de su piel, como si quisiera grabar a fuego en su memoria cada mínimo detalle de ese rostro que ya jamás volvería a ver. Las lágrimas resbalaban como perlas por sus mejillas en cuando hubo terminado la exploración, y con voz rota, apenas consiguió preguntar:

— ¿Puedesss convertirte en Hermione?

Y Tonks, con el corazón encogido, no podía negarle semejante petición y hacía todo cuanto podía para complacerle, aunque le dolía verle llorar.

— ¿Y en Ginny?

A pesar de que pasaban momentos divertidos, juntos, al final de cada sesión Tonks se transformaba en los mejores amigos del joven. Era una rutina, un acuerdo tácito entre ambos; no había necesidad de palabras. Harry acariciaba sus rostros con mano temblorosa, casi siempre al borde de las lágrimas. Esa necesidad vital de contacto, que no se atrevía a pedir a sus amigos en persona, tenía que recurrir a la metamorfimaga para cubrirla. No era solo cariño, lo que ansiaba, era el reconocimiento, la constatación que el mundo seguía igual que como él lo había conocido, cuando todavía podía mirar el cielo y buscar nubes en forma de hipogrifo. Quería tener el recuerdo de sus amigos bien presentes en su mente, para que pudieran acompañarlo durante sus sueños.

Una noche de luna creciente, Harry rompió la norma. Después de las transformaciones en Sinistra, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Vector y Hooch, la joven bruja ya había adoptado las facciones de su amigo pelirrojo, como de costumbre, cuando recibió una petición inesperada:

— Quiero conocer a la verdadera Tonksss.

Creyendo no haber escuchado bien, le hizo repetir sus palabras: no, no se había equivocado, Harry le pedía que fuera ella misma. Respiró hondamente, en su mente dibujó el rostro de una muchacha insegura y algo desmañada antes de concentrarse en el cambio. Facción angulosa, con pómulos altos y naricilla altiva; labios extremadamente finos y un cabello corto, sedoso. Los dedos del chico se movían con una lentitud mortífera, como la primera vez en que se convirtió en Ron. Pero algo era distinto, no era la caricia de alguien que necesita agarrarse desesperadamente a una realidad conocida; era la caricia de un joven lleno de pasión que quiere explorar y conocer a fondo su verdadero "yo".

— Imítame —le dijo, en un murmullo.

Otra regla que quebrantaban. Hasta entonces, solo Harry había tenido el privilegio de practicar el "reconocimiento táctil", ella solo dejaba que le acariciara el rostro durante las exploraciones faciales con esos dedos que prometían a su afortunada compañera deliciosas noches de ternura y amor. Sentía remordimientos por aprovecharse de las circunstancias de esa manera, de utilizar tan patética excusa para conseguir lo que tantas brujas y magos anhelaban: sentir el contacto suave de Harry en su propia piel. Por eso no ponía reparos en metamorfosearse en su gente cercana, sus amigos del alma, era lo menos que podía hacer por él ¿no? Pero esa noche el muchacho le pedía que ella también participara, que imitara sus gestos, que lo acariciara como hacía él. No solo eso, le pedía que fuera Tonks. Cerró los ojos y levantó la mano derecha, respirando agitadamente. Temblaba, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero por más que se repetía que el mozuelo solo tenía diecisiete años, una extraña fuerza la impelía a seguir. Cuando la yema de sus dedos entró en contacto con su rostro lampiño, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda; hacía ya tiempo que no estaba en contacto íntimo con nadie, y ya no recordaba cuanto sentimiento, cuanto calor podía transmitir una simple caricia. Toda razón la abandonó en aquel instante, sus piernas se derretían como la escarcha, y tuvo que apoyarse con la mano libre en el hombro del chico para no caer. Apenas era consciente de cuán cerca sus cuerpos se hallaban, solo sentía el toque de Harry resiguiendo su rostro, y el temblor del chico bajo sus dedos, que se movían en acción refleja: la nariz, la silueta de los labios, las mejillas, el lóbulo de la oreja... Podía sentir el aliento cálido, nariz pegada a nariz, el roce de sus labios en una tentativa de beso.

— ¿De qué color tienesss el cabello? — preguntó él, haciéndole cosquillas con el simple movimiento de sus labios.

— Rubio plateado — susurró la bruja, al tiempo que sus dedos se disponían a quitar esas gafas negras que estorbaban en sus caricias.

En ese momento Harry saltó y se separó de ella, empujándola hacia atrás con fuerza. Sin decir nada se marchó, huyendo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo. Tonks se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir, preguntándose cómo se arruinó el momento

**Continuará**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas:** ¡Uf, qué agobio con fanfiction, que no dejaba subir ningún fic! Menos mal que ya funciona.

**Ushiha Yuuna**, gracias por el review; jajajaja, por alguna "perversa" razón, mi mente se imagina a Tonks clavadita a suprimo Draco (en versión femenina),pobre Harry...pero no es este el único motivo por el que el muchacho huye... Em,habría actualizado mucho antes si ffnet me lo hubiera permitido, la historia estáya terminada, consta de seis partes más epílogo (sumado con el prólogo, 8 capítulos). Un besín, wapa!

* * *

**Una última mirada** (tercera parte)

Una simple caricia, unos dedos de marfil que reseguían las suaves líneas de su rostro; unos labios finos y delicados que invitaban a ser besados bajo la noche estrellada, junto al haya que le había proporcionado paz y sosiego en más de una ocasión; unos ojos de plata líquida, dos espejos tras los que se escondía un mundo desconocido lleno de promesas pero también peligros, un camino que solo un verdadero Gryffindor se atrevería a seguir; una cascada de hilos de oro, suaves como la seda, donde sus dedos ansiaban perderse; un nombre de cinco letras que de pronto sonaba como la lluvia… y de pronto desapareció. Volvía a encontrarse solo, en la más completa oscuridad.

"_Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..."_ Se arrastraba por túneles angostos, largos y sinuosos, trepando por las rocas y sorteando los obstáculos que salían en su camino, avanzando inexorablemente hacia la luz, verde fosforescente. En el suelo encharcado, esparcidos por aquí y allá, se hallaban los huesos de pequeños roedores, restos abandonados de un festín. El incesante goteo del agua subterránea le martilleaba los oídos, como palabras que se repetían en su mente: "_Matar... Es la hora de matar..."_ Después de deslizarse durante una eternidad por las galerías excavadas en la roca, finalmente las paredes se ensancharon para dar paso a una sala enorme, con un techo muy alto que se perdía en el infinito. Una estatua colosal presidía la estancia, una figura ataviada con túnica, de rostro simiesco y una barba que le llegaba casi hasta los pies. Los ojos, dos globos verde esmeralda, proyectaban la extraña luz que lo había llamado. Salazar Slytherin, uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Su alma no había abandonado totalmente aquel lugar, todavía se respiraba en cada piedra, en cada columna, en cada molécula de aquel aire asfixiante.

"_Sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!" _Magnetizado por el intenso olor cobrizo, avanzó entre las columnas, decoradas con serpientes entrelazadas, hasta los pies de la estatua. Una figura envuelta en una túnica harapienta yacía en medio de una charca roja, sangre todavía caliente que escapaba de ese cuerpo a borbotones, robando un poco de vida con cada lágrima escarlata. Se deslizó hasta el borde de la charca y empezó a beber, embriagándose con ese líquido fuente de vida, sintiendo el calor fluir por su interior. Saciada su sed, un baño de sangre, el bautizo como criatura de la noche. Serpenteó hasta aquel cuerpo y se enroscó en un abrazo frío y posesivo, el abrazo del novio de la muerte. Una última mirada antes de la despedida definitiva: cabellos de fuego cayendo sobre un rostro lánguido, salpicado de pecas; la boca medio torcida, por donde fluía un riachuelo de sangre. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos.

Su propio grito lo despertó. Perlas de sudor gélido resbalaban por su frente, su cuerpo tiritaba. Abrió los párpados, y por una vez se alegró de la eterna oscuridad que le rodeaba. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Escuchó los pasos de unos pies descalzos, y podía imaginar una cabeza pelirroja asomándose entre las cortinas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

En la oscuridad, buscó a tientas hasta encontrar la mano de su mejor amigo y la estrechó con fuerza entre las suyas. Todavía temblaba, con la respiración agitada, pero la cercanía de Ron le ayudó a recuperar la calma.

— Gracias — dijo, ya más tranquilo. — ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

El pelirrojo rió.

— ¿Ser el salvador del mundo?

oºoºoºo

Con la mirada perdida hacia el firmamento, acariciaba distraídamente el plumaje de su nueva mascota, mientras apartaba de sí el recuerdo de otra caricia imaginaria, la caricia de unos dedos de buscador... El fin se acercaba, podía leerlo en las estrellas: una noche más, en el solsticio... Ahora solo cabía confiar que todo sucediera acorde el nuevo plan.

oºoºoºo

A la hora de comer hubo una gran conmoción: Severus Snape había vuelto. Nada más cruzar las dos grandes puertas de madera, el comedor quedó sumido en el más profundo silencio, su mera presencia acalló todas las voces, todos los chismorreos que flotaban en el Gran Comedor se apagaron con su aparición. Todos los ojos seguían hipnotizados esa figura altiva que caminaba con solemnidad, la negra túnica revoloteando a su paso como las alas de una criatura de la noche. El sol del falso cielo se escondió detrás de una nube. Ese silencio sepulcral fue rasgado por una fuerte inhalación, y a partir de ese momento todo el mundo volvió a sus actividades previas, no sin dejar de cuchichear mil y una especulaciones sobre ese regreso inesperado. En días como aquellos, con la sombra de la guerra a la esquina, muchos lo consideraban un milagro. Tal vez había esperanza, después de todo.

El recién llegado giró la cabeza, sus labios se torcieron de repugnancia al ver la fuente de tan indigno sonido que había arruinado el efecto de su entrada. Con la cabeza agachada, la nariz prácticamente adherida al plato, un muchacho de pelo azabache olisqueaba la comida, cual fuera un vulgar perro callejero. _"Como su padrino"_, pensó, sus ojos negros resplandeciendo de puro odio. _"Ese chico no tiene modales, su amiga ya podría ayudarle a comer"_.

Harry era el único que parecía no prestar atención alguna a los rumores y comentarios de sus compañeros, concentrado como estaba en descubrir por qué de pronto ya no le apetecía tomar caldo de pollo. Sumergió el índice para comprobar la temperatura: en su punto justo, ni demasiado caliente, ni demasiado fría. _"Los elfos se están volviendo descuidados¿cómo ha ido a parar un hilo aquí?"_ Y cuando ya iba a retirarlo, los granitos de sémola se arremolinaron a su alrededor, formando una extraña disposición que, o mucho se equivocaba, o nada debía al azar. Con la yema del dedo recorrió la superficie del plato de sopa de izquierda a derecha, cual fuera una hoja de un libro, intentando descifrar algún enigma oculto. Sin resultado. Frustrado, se llevó el índice a la boca y lo chupó para catar el caldo. Definitivamente, los alimentos debían estar escaseando, porque tenía un sabor distinto al habitual.

—... en espiral, hay que agitar la varita en espiral — su mejor amiga, sentada a su lado, aparentemente trataba de enseñar algún hechizo al pelirrojo, pero Harry supuso mejor y volvió a bañar el dedo en la sopa, moviéndolo en círculos. Las largas horas que había dedicado a aprender aquel abecedario para invidentes no habían sido en balde, bajo su tacto los granos diminutos iban formando letras, que a su turno componían palabras, palabras que hubiera preferido ignorar. Su curiosidad inicial se convirtió en desazón cuando poco a poco fue interpretando el mensaje: ella lo sabía todo. No a ciencia cierta, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de la terrible verdad, y solo le pedía su confirmación.

El corazón se le rompió en pedazos cuando el moreno asintió suavemente, una lágrima escapando bajo las gafas opacas. Instintivamente le pasó una mano alrededor del cuello, como muestra de afecto y cariño, mientras la otra mano secaba esa perla que resbalaba por su mejilla. Quería mostrarle que no iba a abandonarle nunca, quería mostrarle que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, siempre estaría a su lado. Sin embargo, ese gesto amistoso no consiguió sosegar al muchacho, sino todo lo contrario. Harry había llegado al punto del colapso, necesitaba liberarse de la opresión, de la responsabilidad, olvidar quién era, cuál era su destino. Necesitaba lo que no recordaba haber tenido, lo que le habían arrebatado el día que adquirió su famosa cicatriz: una madre que lo protegiera, que le susurrara y le cantara para ahuyentarle las penas, que lo envolviera en sus brazos llenos de amor. Aunque lo quisiera, ella nunca podría ocupar ese lugar; pero sí podía ofrecerle el consuelo de una amiga. Lo estrechó contra sí, colocándole la cabeza contra su pecho, y empezó a mecerle entre sus brazos y a acariciarle el cabello rebelde, mientras él se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas.

— ¿Puedo... acariciarte? — preguntó Harry entre sollozo y sollozo.

Y si esa pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, nunca dejó entreverlo. Cogió la mano de Harry y la acompañó hasta colocarla sobre su mejilla, luego cerró sus ojos de chocolate y dejó que los delicados dedos del muchacho recorrieran su rostro, con tanta suavidad que no sabía si eran caricias reales o imaginarias.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de todo el colegio; de que al otro extremo de la sala, con porte aristocrático y túnica impecable, cierto rubio les saludaba levantando la cuchara en señal de triunfo; de que en la mesa de profesores, sentada entre un semigigante y un enano, cierta metamorfimaga no dejaba de echarles miradas asesinas, mientras su cabello cambiaba del rojo frambuesa al verde esmeralda y luego al gris mercurio, todo ello al ritmo del aleteo de una snitch; de que no muy lejos, justo enfrente de ellos, cierto pelirrojo se levantó airado y abandonó la sala en un arrebato que solo presagiaba tempestad.

oºoºoºo

Los entrenamientos se complicaron cuando quiso enfrentarse de igual a igual. A pesar de las protestas de sus amigos, Harry les pidió que utilizaran la varita, pues necesitaba prepararse en las condiciones más reales posibles. Como el director coincidía con él, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar. Y así fue como se combatió en duelos de verdad, sin que le dieran ventaja por su condición. Tenía que confiar en su intuición para esquivar los hechizos de sus contrincantes y lanzar los suyos en la dirección adecuada, y aunque al principio era un blanco fácil, en poco tiempo aprendió a detectar las pequeñas alteraciones en el aire para determinar la trayectoria de un conjuro. Verle atacar y defenderse con tanto valor era un espectáculo digno de admiración, no en balde era el elegido para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Después de varias rondas, el ojiverde podía derrotar fácilmente a Seamus, Dean, Neville o Hermione, e incluso sabía cómo evitar el poderoso hechizo de los mocomurciélagos de Ginny. Pero aún no se había batido contra Draco Malfoy, y se sorprendió al descubrir que eso le inquietaba. ¿Acaso el Slytherin había abandonado el castillo y nadie le había dicho nada¿Acaso se había unido a los mortífagos? En su último encuentro, las acciones del rubio le habían intrigado, había llegado a creer que luchaba en su mismo bando; por lo menos no creía plausible que Albus Dumbledore le hubiera permitido participar en su entrenamiento si no confiara en él. Ahora volvían a asaltarle las dudas; aunque nunca lo confesaría, toda la tarde había estado deseando enfrentarse con su rival, esa era una de las razones que le habían inducido a pedir luchar de igual a igual.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, todavía sentada sobre las frías losas, las largas piernas convertidas en ristras de ajos después del último combate. Susurrando un "finite incantatem", la devolvió a su estado normal y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

— Gracias — le sonrió la muchacha, olvidando por un momento que él no la veía. Sus manos permanecieron en contacto más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, hasta que ambos recordaron que no estaban solos, que no eran más que amigos, y que no querían cambiar esa realidad. — Será mejor que me vaya a buscar a Ron.

Le habría gustado acompañarla, mas conociendo el temperamento del pelirrojo, era preferible que no llegaran juntos, no dar una falsa impresión; cuando Ron estuviera más calmado, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, concentrado escuchando los pasos de su mejor amiga que se alejaba rápidamente. Por un instante sintió deseos de seguirla, de retenerla junto a su lado. Pero sabía que no podía, no debía...

— Harry¿puedo hablar contigo? — una voz aniñada lo sacó de sus tribulaciones, una voz que pertenecía a una ladrona de rostros, alguien que, por falta de seguridad en su propia identidad, no se conformaba con una sola cara, sino que tenía que adoptar mil caras distintas. Nymphadora Tonks. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que el rostro anguloso que había palpado la otra noche era realmente el suyo¿Y por qué le había resultado vagamente familiar? Y el sueño... ¿cómo saber si era ella, o el deseo oscuro de su corazón? _Draco…_

No le apetecía nada charlar con la metamorfimaga, pero temiendo que, de todos modos, tarde o temprano iba a tener que afrontarla, ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

— Mejor a fuera.

Se dejó guiar por el castillo, intentando recordar cada cuadro, cada estatua, cada gárgola de las salas y pasillos que cruzaban. Curiosamente, ahora podía "ver" con mayor detalle las pinturas a las que apenas había prestado atención cuando disponía de visión. Podía imaginar en el tercer tramo de la escalera principal, la niña del aro, con su vestidito de volantes atado con una cinta azul zafiro, su cabello de fuego contra el viento, su mirada tímida y su sonrojo en las mejillas... _"¿Una Weasley¿Por qué no me he percatado antes?"_; en la antesala del Gran Comedor, la bruja del rostro lleno de arrugas, amiga de la Señora Gorda, con una risita tonta y rodeada de cajas vacías de bombones de licor... _"mmm, chocolate..."_; en un rincón oscuro, el encantador de serpientes con su flauta mágica, túnica marfil y piel tostada por el sol, una anilla en la oreja y esa mirada cautiva, hipnótica... _"deseo acabar pronto..."_

Al cruzar la doble puerta, una ráfaga de aire cálido espetó contra su rostro, una mano invisible deseosa de desenredar esas greñas revoltosas que le daban ese aire irresistible, como si recién acabara de despertar. Anduvieron en silencio por los jardines de Hogwarts, Harry dibujándose en su mente el camino que serpenteaba por el prado, hasta llegar junto a la orilla del lago. Allí se detuvieron, bajo el haya. Podía escuchar el calamar bailando en las frías aguas del lago, el vaivén de las olas y las salpicaduras le traían recuerdos de grindylows con largos dedos enredándose entre sus piernas, en un intento de retenerlo bajo el agua para siempre, de sirenas y tritones cantando en una plaza de un pueblo submarino, de cuatro figuras atadas en una escultura de piedra cubierta de algas...

— Harry — la voz de Tonks lo hizo regresar al presente. — Imagino lo que estás pasando y... bueno, Severus ha ido a buscar crisantemos para el antídoto, el último ingrediente... ya verás, pronto serás tú mismo.

Escuchar ese nombre le dolió en los oídos, el profesor de pociones había tenido una idea muy absurda, para empezar, si no fuera porque era el único que podía devolverlo a su estado natural, casi habría preferido que no hubiera despertado del sueño eterno de las estatuas...

— Siento lo que ocurrió anoche — proseguía la chica, intentando captar su atención. — Me dejé llevar por la pasión del momento y... me olvidé...

— ¿Te olvidassste¿Sssabiendo lo peligrossso que era, te olvidassste? — siseó. En aquel momento, una ira irracional invadió al chico, sentía la sangre hervir por sus venas, las fosas nasales se le dilataban, hacía chascar la lengua al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Su cuerpo irradiaba magia descontrolada, mas ese pequeño detalle no parecía asustar a la metamorfimaga, que le tomó la mano entre las suyas y la llevó hacia su pecho, allí donde su corazón se desvivía por salir y saltar a su dueño.

— El amor nos vuelve ciegos... e incautos.

Y atrapó sus labios en un beso de pasión roja como el atardecer, sus manos se perdieron en ese cabello díscolo, deseando no encontrarse jamás. Pasaron segundos, una eternidad, antes de que el muchacho reaccionara; mas la rabia se diluyó con aquel beso, aquellos labios le hicieron olvidarse de todo y de todos, solo importaba Tonks, y el haya junto el lago, y el aroma de los jazmines que lo embriagaba y le hacía perder los sentidos... Y mientras respondía el beso, las manos, por puro hábito, buscaron el contacto de ese rostro tan conocido y desconocido a la vez, esa piel que tantas veces había acariciado, cada vez como si fuera la primera...

Un suspiro escapó de su boca, para quedar atrapado en la del muchacho, cuando unos dedos de fuego recorrieron su mejilla. No cabía de gozo, había arriesgado el todo por el todo al iniciar ese beso, y había ganado... Los labios de Harry danzaban al mismo ritmo que los suyos, deseosos de aprender, de catar nuevas sensaciones. Y ella, gustosa, le enseñó cuantos secretos conocía, la diferencia entre un beso de pasión y un beso de ternura, un beso de dominio y un beso de entrega. Y mientras los rayos caían y las sombras les arropaban en el anonimato, bajo las túnicas abandonadas sus cuerpos se buscaron, y se fundieron, como el chocolate...

oºoºoºo

Sonreía, feliz. No se atrevía a mirar al chico que yacía entre sus brazos por miedo a que desapareciera en un sueño de una noche de verano. No había sido su mejor experiencia, pero estaba orgullosa de haber podido enseñar los trucos básicos del arte de amar a un discípulo tan aplicado. A Harry Potter, ni más ni menos... ni en sus mejores sueños lo había creído posible. Y allí estaban, bajo un haya junto al lago, en una de las noches mágicas, la más corta del año... y la más intensa. No lo podía creer, y menos a su edad, cuando ya era raro tener el privilegio de saborear el fruto prohibido de la inocencia.

El joven empezaba a despertar, una sonrisa refleja a la suya. En los cristales oscuros se reflejaba la luna creciente, que les guiñaba desde el cielo. Habría detenido el tiempo en este instante, un segundo para la eternidad...

De pronto el muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella y, del impulso, los cuerpos rodaron hasta la orilla. Ese gesto la pilló desprevenida, no entendía qué sucedía... hasta que vio un rayo violeta impactando allí donde se encontraban segundos antes.

— Vaya, vaya, Potter. ¿Así es cómo entrenas para enfrentarte al Señor Oscuro?

**Continuará **


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y más tenendo la historia acabada... **AnyT**, es que odio eso de fanfiction, desde mi pc tengo siempre muchos problemas para subir, aparte de que nunca queda como una quiere, siempre hay que revisar los signis de puntuación, y con la de problemas que me da, muchas veces subo capítulo sin estar del todo corregido. Weno, la respuesta a quien llega, está pocas líneas más abajo, así que ¿para qué responder aquí? Mis historias las publico primero en el foro 7 almas (la dirección está en mi perfil, si es que el link va todavía) Y en cuanto a tu review sobre No me olvides... muchas gracias, ya hace tiempo que no escribo nada de esta historia... pero me he puesto a releerla y revisarla, con la intención de continuarla (y a poder ser, acabarla). Ojalá pronto pueda darte la buena noticia de que ya hay un capítulo más subido. Em, hoy pretendía subir más capítulos de Una última mirada, pero ya con los problemas que he tenido, por hoy ya casi será solo este... agradecería que la gente dejara algún review, para compensar el esfuerzo (no pido mucho, me contento con dos)

**

* * *

**

Una última mirada (cuarta parte)

Se le erizó el pelo en la nuca al escuchar la voz cansina de su rival. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable como entonces, medio desnudo en el claroscuro de una noche de verano, su cuerpo todavía temblando con el cosquilleo de emociones confusas por la pérdida de la inocencia. Y más incómodo se habría sentido de haber sabido que era objeto de la mirada escudriñadora y llena de deseo de aquellos ojos de mercurio ardiente, unos ojos idénticos a los que aparecieron en su sueño.

— Vigilancia constante — dijo Draco Malfoy, imitando al que fue su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su cuarto curso. — ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada, Potter?

A Harry se le escapó la risa al recordar cierto incidente durante aquel año.

— Que quiero un hurón albino como massscota.

Un silencio más largo de lo estrictamente necesario; ¿fue un suspiro lo que escapó de los labios de su rival?

— No te rías... Harrylisco. Conozco tu secreto _monstruoso_.

Las palabras envenenadas del Slytherin le hicieron ver verde en su mundo de tinieblas. Se volvió a desatar su cólera; las oscuras aguas del lago, plácidas hasta entonces, se agitaron formando remolinos y olas que danzaban al ritmo vertiginoso en que los pensamientos asesinos se sucedían en su cabeza: "_Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..." _Se levantó y empezó a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia donde se hallaba el rubio. Aún sin verlo, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, podía imaginar su sonrisa sarcástica, una sonrisa que deseaba arrancar de su rostro, hacerla desaparecer para siempre: "_Matar... Es la hora de matar..."_

— ¡Harry, no!

La metamorfimaga se había lanzado hacia él y ahora lo asía por el brazo con fuerza, intentando evitar lo inevitable. Intentar detener un duelo entre Harry y Draco era como intentar detener el sol en su camino, como detener el tiempo de un reloj de arena, o como detener la propia muerte.

— Oh, por lo menos no tienes mal gusto — Draco se divertía ante tan patética escena, ignorando el peligro. La piel blanca e inmaculada de la muchacha, el cabello plateado, acariciado por la luna, le resultaba gratamente... familiar. Casi como contemplarse frente a un espejo. — ¡Qué lástima que algunos Black se echaran a perder!

De no ser por la mano de Tonks que lo retenía firmemente, Harry habría saltado al cuello de su enemigo, lo habría estrangulado con sus propias manos hasta que lanzara su último suspiro. ¡Y pensar que toda la tarde había deseado encontrarse con Malfoy!

— Déjame acabar con el mortífago.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Potter¿Qué soy un mortífago? — en su tono se mezclaba la incredulidad y el regocijo. — Si lo fuera, te habría matado aquí mismo…— _"después de probar tus labios"_.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no revelarle que ni aun queriendo, no le podría haber hecho nada, que existía una profecía que, irónicamente, a la vez que le condenaba, le protegía. Solo Voldemort tenía el privilegio de acabar con su vida, si él no le vencía antes y acababa con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas. El Bien y el Mal se enfrentarían pronto en un combate donde no había lugar a gris; por lo menos no en ojos de mucha gente.

— He venido porque quería asegurarme de que estás preparado para la batalla final, para poner a prueba tus reflejos ante un ataque sorpresa… — _"para contemplar la perfección de tu cuerpo." _— Impresionante, Harry...

No le gustaba nada el tono empleado, ni el uso de su nombre, por primera vez que tenía recuerdo, ni esa pausa que se eternizaba... decididamente, no le gustaba nada. La mano de Tonks se cerró con más fuerza alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo, las uñas se le clavaban en la piel; cinco lunas crecientes quedarían, rojas, como marca. Lo que daría por ver a Malfoy en ese instante, para averiguar qué cruzaba por su mente.

—... pero mejor te vistas de una vez, no sea que el Niño-que-vivió se nos vaya a resfriar.

En menos que canta un gallo, el chico se zafó de la zarpa de la joven mentora y amante, y con un simple movimiento de la varita, aparecida por arte de magia, se cubrió con las ropas y la túnica esparcidas aquí y allá. Los otros dos apenas salían de su asombro: no sabían de lo que Harry era capaz.

— ¿Asssussstado, Malfoy?.

— ¡Eso quisieras tú!.

Y sin el saludo de rigor, empezó el combate. Harry medio tropezaba con las piedras y raíces que no veía, aunque su rival no tenía mucha mejor visión, pues la luna se había escondido tras una enorme nube negra como la sombra de un dementor. Los hechizos que se lanzaban no eran juego de niños, casi rozaban las imperdonables, y de haber dado en el blanco, habrían dejado a la víctima en situación más que apurada. Ninguno de los dos quería realmente dañar al otro, pero el odio acumulado durante tantos años salió a flor de piel, y por un instante olvidaron que aquella no era una lucha a vida o muerte.

Tonks quería detener aquella locura cuanto antes, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba. Su intervención se limitaba a suavizar el efecto de los hechizos, o a desviar el curso, mientras buscaba desesperada alguna forma de detener el duelo. Una fuerte explosión tuvo el efecto deseado.

oºoºoºo

Desconcierto y gritos de pánico sucedieron a la fuerte detonación. Algunos chiquillos preguntaban qué había ocurrido, pero la mayoría no esperaban una respuesta: corrían en tropel hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, empujándose unos a otros, tropezando y pisando a los que caían. El momento que todos temían, había llegado.

En una de las habitaciones de la torre, dos jóvenes separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos.

— Han caído las defensas del castillo — anunció la muchacha, con una serenidad imperturbable, casi inhumana.

El pelirrojo la estrechó una vez más, mientras su mente de estratega ideaba un plan de acción. Una guerra era una partida de ajedrez, había que calcular cada movimiento, anticipar la jugada del enemigo, sacrificar piezas para ganar la partida; aunque las piezas fueran vidas humanas. Eso era algo que había aprendido durante el primer año en Hogwarts, en la última prueba antes de llegar a la Piedra Filosofal, y a Quirrell, con su indeseable inquilino oculto bajo el turbante púrpura. Mas en esa batalla estaba en juego no solo las vidas de los habitantes del colegio, sino la suerte del mundo mágico, y le resultaba más difícil tomar ninguna decisión, especialmente cuando las piezas eran otras vidas que no la suya únicamente.

— Hermione, tú llévate a los pequeños hasta las cocinas, de primero a cuarto. Los mayores saldremos a defender el castillo.

En sus ojos cristalinos había tanta determinación que la chica no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, sin posibilidad de cuestionar la orden. Sabía que ella no quería quedarse en la retaguardia, mientras sus amigos y compañeros salían a luchar a primera línea de fuego, pero como delegada del colegio, era una figura de autoridad para los más pequeños, y un ejemplo a seguir. Debía inspirarles calma y confianza, o de lo contrario los niños echarían a correr en barahúnda, cada uno por su lado. Y ese era un riesgo que no podían correr. Tenían que apresurarse, ya se escuchaban gritos y correteos en la sala común.

Echó una última mirada a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros, las cinco camas con dosel escarlata y un baúl de madera a los pies; las paredes cubiertas con pósteres de las jugadoras de quidditch favoritas, saludando y besando a la cámara, ajenas al drama que se desarrollaba a su alrededor; las mesillas de noche repletas de chocolatinas y caramelos, plumas y pergaminos, libros de quidditch y estrategias de defensa; los montones de ropa del día anterior tirada por el suelo; en un rincón, un par de gorros de lana y unos calcetines dispares, uno verde esmeralda y el otro a rayas grises y rojas.

Sintió un suave apretón en la mano, un sencillo gesto que transmitía todo lo que las palabras no bastaban para decir, un gesto de amor, esperanza y desesperación, confianza en el otro, un _"adiós"_ y un _"hasta luego"_, un _"te quiero"_ y un _"todo acabará bien"_, o un _"sé fuerte por mí, aunque no volvamos a vernos nunca más"_. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero no había tiempo para lágrimas, había que ser fuerte, no vacilar ante el enemigo, que explotaría la más mínima vacilación, el más mínimo error. Ya estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Con un último beso se despidieron, listos para entrar en campo de batalla.

oºoºoºo

El sublime arte de preparar pociones requiere grandes dosis de paciencia, muchos magos y brujas han fracasado por el mero hecho de no poseer esa cualidad, por impacientarse mirando el burbujeo del caldero hirviendo a fuego lento cuando el tiempo apremia. Cada cosa a su tiempo, y un tiempo para cada cosa.

— ¿Ya has echado la esencia de bergamota?.

La joven aprendiza asintió, su melena roja revoloteaba con la furia de miles serpientes de fuego.

— Bien, entonces solo falta añadir los crisantemos y las escamas de basilisco.

En breve tendrían el antídoto para poner fin a sus pesadillas.

oºoºoºo

Los oídos le silbaban, el eco de la explosión todavía le martilleaba los tímpanos, ahogando cualquier otro ruido. Se había quedado inmóvil, escuchando, como si en ese silbido pungente pudiera hallar la respuesta. Por unos segundos, por una eternidad, el mundo había desaparecido. Había quedado solo en la oscuridad, en un universo vacío, donde solo existía él y ese intenso dolor en los oídos... De repente lo acometió una extraña sensación, un burbujeo que nacía en la punta de sus pies y ascendía por sus extremidades, arriba, arriba como la espuma, en un cosquilleo hilarante que recorría su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus muslos, su vientre y allí donde la espalda pierde —apocada— su nombre, cruzaba el ecuador de la cintura y subía por el torso; y al llegar al pecho se dividía, y una parte de ese flujo circulaba por los brazos hacia las manos y moría en la yema de sus dedos, la otra seguía su ascenso por la garganta hacia la cabeza y salía por su boca en una sonora carcajada, y las orejas se le desatascaron con un plop, como quien descorcha una botella de champán, y su cerebro celebraba la llegada de esa corriente aliviadora sumergiéndose en el olvido momentáneo, embriagándose con el agua balsámica de la ignorancia. Alguien le había lanzado un hechizo para que saliera de su estado catatónico: Draco.

Cuando sus sentidos recuperaron la razón, sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo, avergonzadas de esa risa inapropiada. Porque había llegado la hora. Podía escuchar el tamborileo incesante de pequeñas detonaciones, la lluvia ácida de mortífagos y criaturas de la noche que se aparecían en los terrenos del colegio. Podía escuchar movimiento en el castillo, profesores y alumnos colocándose en posición, listos para resistir el ataque. Podía sentir la oscuridad cerrándose sobre ellos, una amenaza fría más peligrosa que las criaturas que salían del bosque. Podía oler el miedo, la incertidumbre, la esperanza y el desespero, la determinación. La expectación latente se hacía insoportable.

— Vamos, Potter. Que el Lord Oscuro te espera.

Draco Malfoy se alejaba. Harry vaciló, no sabía si se suponía que debía seguirle. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando Tonks, ya completamente vestida, le agarró por el brazo y lo condujo por los jardines de Hogwarts, siguiendo los pasos del Slytherin, hacia el campo de batalla, hacia un destino que no podía eludir.

Un ululo lúgubre, prolongado, marcó el inicio del fin. Los hechizos llovían por doquier, desde el baluarte del castillo hacia el campo abierto, pero, sobre todo, en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, cerca la cabaña del guardián de las llaves. De las sombras seguían apareciendo figuras encapuchadas, mensajeros de la Muerte, con sus rayos tan destructores como las hoces. Y los moradores del castillo luchaban con la fuerza de la desesperación, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes. No estaban solos: criaturas de la luz acudían en su ayuda, seres mágicos que no solían inmiscuirse en los asuntos humanos, venían para defender su territorio, perseverar su mundo. No podían mantenerse al margen por más tiempo, en esa guerra no se podía permanecer neutral.

En su mundo de tinieblas, Harry percibía las distorsiones en el aire provocadas por los encantamientos, ondas y burbujas que se propagaban y colisionaban como en un caldero hirviente, y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que detenerse en seco, agacharse o abalanzarse sobre Tonks para apartarla de la trayectoria de un maleficio presto a arrancarle la vida.

Cuando ya debían hallarse cerca de la cabaña, un grupo de alumnos se les unió. Se colocaron a su alrededor en una maniobra que reconoció enseguida, la habían ensayado una infinidad de veces durante las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore: le rodeaban para protegerle, actuando de escudos humanos. _"Eso es idea de Ron"_, pensó el muchacho, entre orgulloso e indignado. Era extraño que todos aquellos jóvenes valerosos lo siguieran ciegamente, cuando él no podía confiar en sus propios ojos, y estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificarse con tal de que él sobreviviera. También era extraño que aceptaran la presencia de Malfoy sin cuestionarla, solo porque estaba en su compañía. En otras circunstancias se le habría antojado una locura, habría echado de menos la voz de la razón.

Una muchacha, _"¡Ginny!",_ le había cogido la mano y había deslizado un pequeño frasco en forma de lágrima dentro de su puño.

— Toma — le susurró. — El antídoto para después de la batalla.

"_Si es que existe un después."_ Pensó, agriamente, mientras se guardaba la botellita en el bolsillo. Antes de poder darle las gracias siquiera, ella ya había regresado a su posición.

Un grupo de mortífagos salió a su encuentro.

— Vaya, vaya — sonó una voz falsa de bebé. — ¡Si son Potter y sus amigos!. ¿Ya has aprendido a lanzar una maldición, pequeño?. ¿Ya sabes cómo disfrutar infligiendo dolor?.

Harry se giró, cerraba los puños con fuerza, de la rabia y el enojo que apenas contenía. Reconocía aquella voz como Bellatrix Lestrange, fiel vasalla de Voldemort y la causante de la muerte de su padrino.

— Sssí.

— ¡Crucio! —_"¡Maldita perra! ..."_

Alguien se interpuso en la trayectoria de esa imperdonable, que sin duda iba dirigida hacia él; a juzgar por los gritos desgarrados, apostaría por Zacharías Smith, el Hufflepuff que en un principio había discutido su liderazgo pero que se había convertido en uno de los más fervientes luchadores por la causa. Marcó el inicio del intercambio de hechizos entre ambos batallones.

— ¡Impedimenta! — _"... ¡me la pagarás!"_

— ¡Diffindo mens! — _"¡Bien, Ron!"_

— ¡Dembshëmevdejske! — _"¿Qué diablos...?"_

— ¡Mocomurigus! — _"¡Esa es mi..."_

— ¡Desangriocorpus! — "_...Ginny!"_

Sus oídos se volvían sordos con los gritos y los golpes de los cuerpos que caían a su alrededor, víctimas de ambos lados. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas a causa del hedor de muerte y destrucción. Apenas podía refrenar sus instintos animales, sus deseos de matar, desgarrar... _"Sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!"_

— ¡Crucio! — _"¿eh?"_

Se sorprendió no solo de que Neville lanzara un cruciatus, sino de que lograra lo que él no había conseguido dos años antes, que realmente tuviera efecto. No conocía esa faceta de su compañero, lo que eso implicaba. Ninguno de sus amigos tendría que encontrarse involucrado en esa lucha desesperada, en esa guerra que se había convertido en un asunto personal entre Voldemort y él. Eran demasiado jóvenes para morir.

De forma instintiva se llevó las manos hacia las gafas oscuras. ¿Qué sentido tenía, seguir en las tinieblas, impotente, cuando junto a él sus compañeros combatían y sacrificaban sus vidas en esa absurda batalla? Mas la metamorfimaga, que no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, lo detuvo, en un gesto delicado pero firme:

— ¡Harry, amor, vete!. ¡Ahora!. ¡Recuerda cuál es tu misión!.

El chico habría protestado, pero no había tiempo. Como tampoco había tiempo para analizar el estremecimiento que sintió cuando otra mano, fría pero segura, se cerró sobre la suya y se lo llevó de allí, antes de que pudiera pronunciar un _"te quiero."_ ¿O acaso esas palabras sí habían escapado de sus labios¿acaso no era imaginaria la respuesta inesperada que creyó escuchar, una letra arrastrada tras de otra: _"yo también"_?

— ¿Dónde me llevasss, Malfoy? — preguntó, mientras los dos se arrastraban hacia la entrada del bosque, eludiendo los hechizos que caían a su alrededor. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado ante la proximidad del otro chico, cuyo aliento jugaba contra el cabello de su nuca; no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que le agarraba de la cintura para guiarle el camino.

— Ante el Lord Oscuro¿qué esperas?. Tengo tanto interés como tú a que acabes con él de una vez por todas.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que, finalmente, llegaran a su destino. Harry percibía la sombría presencia de su enemigo.

— ¡Serpensortia!.

Y entonces sintió un tirón en la punta de la nariz, como si una aspiradora lo absorbiera, y sus pies abandonaron el suelo, como si se hubiera lanzado de cabeza al vacío.

Harry Potter había desaparecido.

**Continuará**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas: **Aunque ya apenas participo en el fandom HP, **Nigriv** me ha convencido para que suba todo lo que quedaba pendiente para subir aquí en fanfiction. Esta historia estaba publicada en el foro Siete Almas (link en mi perfil).

**Una última mirada** (quinta parte)

Al llegar a las cocinas, seguida por una treintena de niños amedrentados, no estaba preparada por lo que se le vino encima. Una elfina doméstica se echó a sus brazos, llorando a moco tendido, amarando su túnica con lágrimas de cocodrilo y el aroma inequívoco de alcohol. Entre sollozo y sollozo, la pobre criatura no dejaba de repetir un nombre, _"Dobby..."_ y Hermione empezó a atar cabos. Cuando destapó el enorme perol con los restos del caldo, se dio cuenta de que alguien había cambiado el menú.

oºoºoºo 

Unos ojos rojo frambuesa contemplaban las torres del castillo, que se alzaban imponentes en la oscuridad de la noche. _"No por mucho tiempo". _Después de tantos años, de tantos planes frustrados, de jugar al escondite con la vida y burlarse de la propia muerte, al fin estaba a punto de alcanzar su sueño: primero, Hogwarts; luego, el mundo. La caída de las defensas del castillo marcó los primeros compases de una trepidante melodía, sus fieles seguidores se aparecían en los jardines como notas de esa sinfonía que había compuesto con toda una vida de dedicación, su obra maestra, una pieza que culminaría con su victoria y supremacía en el Mundo Mágico.

La respuesta del enemigo no se hizo esperar; como había previsto, aunque el viejo chiflado protegía a los pequeños dentro los gruesos muros del castillo, una escuadrilla de jóvenes insensatos, probablemente Gryffindors en su mayoría, haciendo alarde de su bravura salieron a su encuentro.

Sus ojos de reptil escanearon la oscuridad, buscando un muchacho de cabello negro como el pelaje del can cerbero, el único escollo que se interponía en su camino: Potter. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sorprendentemente no se encontraba en cabeza del grupo de jóvenes suicidas que se lanzaban ciegamente hacia una muerte segura; ese lugar lo ocupaba un chico alto, delgado, de pelo rojo como la sangre. _"Un Weasley", _se dijo, con desdén, el estómago revuelto al recordar cómo una familia de sangre pura podía malograrse tanto como aquella.

El canto de un búho anunció el inicio del fin. Desde la distancia, los hechizos dañinos semejaban un espectáculo pirotécnico, los rayos de luces se sucedían al ritmo vertiginoso de su sinfonía, el toque de genialidad que aderezaba su obra maestra. ¡Qué lástima que solo un grupo selecto supiera apreciar su arte! Con los ágiles movimientos de muñeca de un director de orquestra, agitaba la varita cual fuera una batuta, marcando la entrada en escena de cada instrumento: la furia de las veelas, la insensibilidad de los dementores, la brutalidad de los trols; sin olvidar el conjunto de mortífagos que marchaban todos a una.

¡Oh, al fin le veía! Sus labios se distorsionaron en una horrible sonrisa, al fin podría acabar con aquella cucaracha inmunda que había truncado su ascenso al poder, que lo había condenado a trece años de una existencia miserable, que lo había reducido a una sombra cuando no era más que un bebé. ¡Al fin recibiría su merecido! Ah, pero no venía solo. Sus ojos empequeñecieron, la retina no era más que un resquicio en sus iris rojos. ¿A qué jugaba el joven Malfoy? La idea de seducir al enemigo y arrastrarlo hasta sus pies era brillante, pero no iba a permitir que sus vasallos tomaran esa clase de iniciativa sin consultarle siquiera. Más tarde le castigaría, por su soberbia. Le enseñaría exactamente cuál era su lugar. 

Cuando los dos chicos se hubieron acercado lo bastante, tuvo ocasión de comprobar que sus informes eran correctos, que el viejo chiflado había depositado toda la esperanza... ¡en un ciego! Aunque la experiencia le había enseñado que debía desconfiar de las apariencias. La última vez que le lanzó una imperdonable, siendo entonces aún más vulnerable, la maldición rebotó; y gracias a Salazar que había tomado sus precauciones. De no ser por ese mocoso, haría años que estaría disfrutando tranquilamente en un mundo perfecto, sin impurezas ni inmundicias, donde todos le idolatrarían y le considerarían amo y señor... de no ser por ese mocoso, ahora mismo no se encontrarían aquí. Con la varita apuntando hacia el joven moreno de cabello rebelde, no muy diferente a él mismo en sus años de juventud, estuvo tentado a pronunciar las doce letras mortales que pondrían fin a esa espina en su existencia. Pero antes quería divertirse un poco.

— ¡Serpensortia!

Le lanzaba una serpiente no solo para tenerlo ocupado. Quería escucharle hablar en pársel, quería oír por sí mismo cuán cierto era que el lenguaje de las serpientes seducía a las gentes. Esperaba que de la punta de la madera de tejo apareciera un reptil, quizás su Nagini, quizás otra criatura del Bosque Prohibido... Lo último que imaginaba era que la varita absorbiera el muchacho, sin más. Aquella estúpida cucaracha tenía que desbaratarle todos los planes, para variar, desvaneciéndose sin dejar rastro. ¿Cómo era posible? Sin embargo, apenas habían transcurrido escasos segundos cuando la varita en su mano empezó a vibrar y a moverse con vida propia, con otro ritmo distinto al que requería su sinfonía. Probablemente eso es lo que más le molestaba, que una vez más, ese mocoso le había arruinado su pieza maestra. Y hablando del rey de Roma, no se contentaba con seguir su propio ritmo, escapando al orden natural de las cosas. No, tenía que robarle protagonismo, apareciendo de nuevo... ¡desde su propia varita! Arrojado con la fuerza de un rayo, cayó de cabeza en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba antes, a los pies del joven Malfoy. Una persona normal, lanzada como un proyectil, no habría tenido tiempo a reaccionar, ¿verdad? Con un poco de suerte, se habría fracturado esa cabezota suya, o al menos le habría quedado otra marca haciendo compañía a ese relámpago que él mismo le había regalado. Pero Potter no era normal, ni siquiera un brujo corriente. Era pertinaz como una mala hierba, obstinado, aferrado a su patética vida como una garrapata a la piel de un chucho enfermo. Aun estando ciego, sus instintos de supervivencia le llevaron a mover el brazo para amortiguar el golpe, con una velocidad superior a las de cualquier persona con una visión normal. Los reflejos de su rival eran extraordinarios, casi inhumanos... ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¿Por qué al formular el hechizo, en vez de una serpiente cualquiera, la varita había elegido conjurar al propio Potter? La única explicación que se le ocurría, por absurda que le pareciera, era que el muchacho fuera un reptil._ "Un híbrido", _se dijo. _"¿Qué doxy le ha picado al viejo chiflado para convertir a su niño mimado en un híbrido? ¿Y qué clase de híbrido? Como si no supiera que no tengo problemas para entenderme con las serpientes."_

Mientras su mente todavía trataba de asimilar esa información, Harry, con la ayuda de Draco, se levantó y se quitó las gafas opacas, dejando al descubierto unos ojos de un verde sobrenatural, fosforescente. Y aun sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban, no podía apartar la mirada, hechizado por la intensidad de ese verde, frío pero acogedor, el mismo verde que había salido de su varita en tantas ocasiones, el verde que se había llevado tantas vidas, el verde de un avada kedavra. _"¡Un basilisco!"_ Debería resistirse, separar sus ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, mas cualquier intento era en vano. Quizá, ni aunque pudiera imponerse a esa extraña fuerza magnética, dejaría perderse voluntariamente la bella visión que ofrecían aquellos dos magos, tan diferentes que se complementaban a la perfección: desde un punto de vista estético, eran la pareja perfecta.

Le pareció escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban, alguien acudía en su ayuda. El rubio, desde detrás, susurró unas palabras al oído del moreno, unas palabras que, por alguna perversa razón, imaginó que eran susurradas todas las noches entre las sábanas de seda de alguna alcoba secreta, o bajo las ramas del haya junto al lago. Aunque probablemente no eran más que los desvaríos de un pobre moribundo. El híbrido giró la cabeza hacia algún punto a su izquierda. Era su última oportunidad, ahora podía escapar de aquella influencia hipnótica: tan simple como cerrar los párpados. Pero la curiosidad pudo más, y sus ojos frambuesa se dirigieron también hacia el nuevo centro de interés de su rival: Lucius Malfoy acababa de caer al suelo, fulminado. Tendría que haberlo imaginado, para alguien que no hubiera tomado tantas precauciones como él, aquella mirada era una muerte instantánea.

Besos, el ruido de unos labios sobre piel acaparó su atención, y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volvieron hacia su enemigo. Tenía la secreta esperanza de pillar a los dos jóvenes en un beso fortuito, pero se encontró que Potter le miraba directamente, imperturbable; detrás, el joven Malfoy besaba la palma de su propia mano, y en cuanto supo que había conseguido llamar su atención, tuvo la osadía de enviarle un beso en el aire. _"Como a una vulgar colegiala". _En otras circunstancias, ese simple gesto habría desatado su furia, comparable a la de todas las quimeras de ese mundo, y aún se habría quedado corto. Pero no se encontraba en condiciones óptimas, precisamente.

En ese duelo de miradas, él no era el único que desfallecía. Potter también se tambaleaba; de no tener el apoyo del rubio, que lo agarró por la cintura, quizás habría caído, exhausto. Y mientras su vida escapaba en esa última mirada, no podía dejar de admirar cómo su sinfonía, que ya no sonaba según su idea original, sino según unas variaciones imprevisibles, cumplía todas sus expectativas. Potter había tomado la batuta y conducía la melodía a su fin apoteósico con admirable maestría. Justo antes de su última exhalación, un atisbo de sonrisa floreció en sus labios: esa batalla, su obra maestra, sería recordada durante mucho tiempo. Nadie pondría en duda de que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle había sido un genio.

oºoºoºo 

El duelo había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos le escocían como si millares de luciérnagas diminutas habitaran en su interior. Se había acostumbrado a un mundo de tinieblas, el que le ofrecían las gafas mágicas para proteger a aquellos que le rodeaban; y ahora sin ellas, cuando la luna se asomó tras las nubes para contemplar la masacre y destrucción de la batalla, quedó cegado por su brillo. Respiraba profundamente, como si el aire nocturno pudiera proporcionarle la paz de espíritu que tanto anhelaba. Era inútil, la victoria le había dejado un sabor de almendra amarga. Todavía no sabía cuántas víctimas se había cobrado la batalla, ni cuántos mortífagos habían conseguido escapar. Solo sabía que se sentía cansado, terriblemente cansado.

La mano que le había sostenido durante el duelo se retiró de su cintura, y un susurro cálido le erizó el vello en la nuca:

— Te veo luego, _Harry_. — Y dicho eso, se marchó.

Era extraño cómo en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Draco Malfoy como para no sentirse excesivamente incómodo. Casi se había olvidado de su presencia. Igual que casi se había olvidado del pequeño frasco guardado en su bolsillo: el antídoto para volver a la normalidad, para dejar de ser un monstruo con una mirada letal.

Sus dedos hurgaron entre la tela de su túnica hasta encontrar la botellita. Una lágrima fría, de cristal, que le trajo recuerdos de Ginny, y de cierto sueño que preferiría olvidar. La descorchó con suma delicadeza, y la acercó a sus labios, lentamente. El perfume embriagador invadió su sentido del olfato, _"jazmines",_ hipersensible desde que accedió a tomar parte en el plan descabellado de Snape. ¡Oh, cómo detestaba el profesor de pociones! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a convertirlo en un híbrido, mitad chico, mitad basilisco? Y él, como buen Gryffindor, incauto por naturaleza, aceptó tomar la poción experimental cuando todavía no estaban seguros de los efectos exactos...

Apoyado contra el tronco de una encina, bebió hasta la última gota del antídoto. Cerró los ojos, mientras un resquemor bajaba por la garganta y le invadía el estómago. Sus piernas finalmente cedieron y acabó cayendo. De lejos escuchó que alguien se acercaba y gritaba su nombre.

oºoºoºo 

Se arrodilló junto el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermana, que había caído luchando con la fiereza de una fiera leona. El fluido rojo todavía manaba de su piel, cada poro convertido en una fuente de agua de la vida que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. Su rostro se había convulsionado en una mueca que reflejaba el terrible dolor que había sufrido en sus últimos instantes. Una simple palabra, _"desangriocorpus"_, un hechizo que alguien había olvidado incluir entre las imperdonables, había robado la vida de su hermana. ¿Qué satisfacción podía sentir de darle su merecido a la rata, cuando Ginny había sucumbido?  
Cerró los puños, la mandíbula le temblaba, de rabia y de impotencia. Quería llorar, pero sus ojos se habían quedado secos. Cuando salió a luchar en esa batalla, sabía que él moriría, había preparado su espíritu para ese último viaje. Pero para lo que no se había preparado era para sobrevivir a Ginny. Él era su hermano, tenía que protegerla, y había fracasado en su misión. Tendría que haberla mandado a las cocinas, junto con Hermione... Tendría que haberse quedado en la Madriguera, no tendría que haber vuelto al colegio después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ginny se había negado a quedarse en la retaguardia, se había ofrecido voluntaria para plantar cara a su enemigo... y lo había pagado a un precio muy elevado.

— Ron...

Aunque en la carrera de auror la habían instruido para enfrentar situaciones adversas, Tonks no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. Se le rompía el corazón ver a Ginny, la joven bruja pizpireta con un potencial brillante, víctima de las fauces de la más cruel de todas las muertes.

— Harry lo ha logrado. Quién-Tú-Sabes ha muerto. 

Transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que esas palabras produjeran ningún efecto en el pelirrojo, que se había quedado anonadado. Cuando al fin levantó cabeza se percató de que, efectivamente, todos los mortífagos que no habían caído en la batalla, habían desaparecido. _"No saben luchar sin un líder". _Lejanas quedaban ya esas palabras que había escuchado alguna vez en boca de Harry.

— ¿Dónde está?  
— La última vez que lo vi se fue con Draco...  
— ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Lo dejaste solo con Malfoy? — preguntó, incrédulo.  
— Alguien tenía que luchar contra los tres vampiros que querían comérselo a bocados — trató de defenderse la metamorfimaga, inconsciente del doble sentido de sus palabras. — Y Draco era el único de nosotros que sabía dónde encontrar a Quién-Tú-Sabes.  
— Sí, claro, el perro siempre sabe dónde se encuentra su dueño.

En sus palabras transmitía todo el veneno que sentía por el Slytherin. Harry podía ser demasiado confiado, a veces. 

Alargó la mano y cerró los ojos de su hermana, susurrándole su último adiós. Se levantó, en su rostro pálido apenas se distinguían las pecas. 

— Vamos.

Buscaron entre los jardines del castillo, intentando no tropezar con los heridos y los cadáveres de uno y otro bando. Ginny no era la única baja en el Ejército de Dumbledore: Zacharías Smith también había pasado a mejor vida, junto con Anthony Goldenstein... Entre los heridos también había algunos profesores: la señora Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall... Los equipos de rescate, dirigidos por la señora Pomfrey, no daban abasto. El profesor Snape se les unió.

Al cabo de un rato encontraron al muchacho que yacía al pie de una encina, a la entrada del bosque. Por un momento temió lo peor; cruzó los dedos, que su amigo no estuviera muerto también. La última vez que se habían visto, él se había marchado enfurecido por las falsas conclusiones a las que había llegado viendo a Harry y a Hermione interactuar durante la comida. Había creído que estaban flirteando con descaro, y la muchacha había necesitado largo tiempo y mucho tacto para demostrarle que lo único que había entre ellos era afecto entre amigos... No solo eso, Hermione también le había dejado claro lo que él nunca se había atrevido a creer: que lo amaba a él, que su corazón tenía grabado su nombre: Ron. Y pensar que por culpa de un malentendido y sus celos terribles había estado a punto de perderlo todo, un amigo, un amor.

— ¡Harry!

El chico todavía respiraba, su pecho ascendía y descendía a un ritmo acompasado, y Ron dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que contenía. Harry había sobrevivido. Bajo la luz de la luna creciente, su rostro angelical brillaba con un aura blanca, casta, pura. Ya no llevaba aquellas horrendas gafas negras, la brisa jugueteaba con el flequillo rebelde y dejaba su frente al descubierto. Allí donde antaño había figurado su famosa cicatriz ya no quedaba más que una fina línea rosada. Entre sus dedos cogía un frasco de cristal, delicado como una lágrima.

— ¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El moreno se frotó los ojos al sonido de su voz, como si justo acabara de despertar. Parecía un niño pequeño.

— ¡Cuidado, Ron, — trató de advertirle el profesor de pociones. — Todavía no...

Demasiado tarde. La sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro del pelirrojo quedó congelada cuando su mejor amigo abrió los ojos. Una última mirada fría y letal, del color del avada kedavra, lo fulminó allí donde se encontraba, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El muchacho de pelo azabache cerró los ojos inmediatamente, pero ya no había nada que hacer. El antídoto no había tenido efecto alguno, y la muerte, irrevocable, se había llevado a otro ser querido. Harry seguía siendo un arma de doble filo que hería allí donde más duele.

**Continuará**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Una última mirada **(sexta parte)

Se alejaba del campo de batalla todo lo deprisa que sus patas le permitían. Ya había tenido bastante zarandeo durante el duelo contra aquella bruja insolente que no dejaba de reír y gritar como una chiquilla. Había tenido que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas en la tela del bolsillo de su amo, que saltaba, se agachaba, corría y daba volteretas mientras agitaba su varita de madera y profería palabras impronunciables: "hocus pocus", "jabberwocky", "mimblewimble", "abracadabra"... Se le revolvían las entrañas con el mero recuerdo de esos minutos interminables, esos rayos y chispas deslumbradoras, y ese ajetreo que lo había hecho rebotar de un lado a otro como una bludger sin ninguna consideración. No necesitaba darle sabor a la vida con esas emociones fuertes, adoraba a su amo precisamente porque siempre había llevado una existencia más bien tranquila...

Un bulto se interponía en su camino, el cuerpo inanimado de una mujer con el pelo de ébano, aquella bruja de risa impertinente que había herido a su amo. Trepó por la túnica sedosa hasta alcanzar el hombro. Desde allí tenía mejor perspectiva: a un lado, el chico que lo había cuidado durante tantos años, la vida apacible en el castillo a la que ya estaba acostumbrado; al otro, el bosque lleno de peligros y aventuras, una promesa de libertad. Miró el rostro de la mujer: podía distinguir las mejillas que palidecían bajo la luz de la luna creciente, los ojos con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Se acercó a sus labios carnosos, hermosos de no ser por esa sonrisa socarrona, y los besó. El milagro no se produjo, aquel beso no le devolvió la vida, y él seguía siendo un sapo. Resignado, contempló por última vez aquellas facciones delicadas y crueles: la muerte le sentaba bien. Aquella mujer había sido bella, pero peligrosa.

Saltó hacia el bosque. A cada paso, más lejos sentía los remordimientos  
de abandonar a su amo justo entonces, malherido. Sobreviviría, escuchaba el sonido de gente que se acercaba, pronto le encontrarían. La brisa nocturna le invitaba a seguir adelante, hacia lo desconocido; era su oportunidad, era el momento de elegir su destino, iniciaba un viaje que le llevaría hacia la libertad... y hacia su verdadero amor.

oºoºoºo 

Un rostro pecoso, pelo escarlata como la sangre, se había grabado a fuego en sus retinas. Por mucho que apretara los párpados, por mucho que zarandeara la cabeza de un lado para ahuyentar esa imagen, ese rostro persistía en quedarse a hacerle compañía, con una sonrisa a medio dibujarse en sus labios, la chispa de sus ojos helada bajo su mirada letal... Pudo sentir la muerte salir de sus propios ojos, acercarse a su mejor amigo, veloz y peligrosa como un rayo, y arrebatarle la vida. Ron se había ido, y él había sido su verdugo.

Sus instintos de reptil despertaron de nuevo, con más fuerza: _"Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..."_. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro que sus deseos de infligir daño se debieran exclusivamente a su condición de híbrido: sentía el veneno del odio en su sangre, sentía que le impulsaba a actuar en contra de todos los ideales en los que siempre había creído... hasta ese momento. Ya no, ahora solo tenía sed de venganza. Ya no era Harry Potter, el chico de oro, ahora era Harrylisco, el monstruo. Alguien le había utilizado como instrumento y pagaría por ello: Snape.

Serpenteó, como en su sueño; su cuerpo se deslizaba en extrañas ondulaciones, se retorcía en extrañas contusiones propias de una gimnasta.

— ¡Harry!.

Tonks. La joven se interponía entre él y su odiado profesor, el culpable, el único culpable... No quería levantar la mirada del suelo aún, por amor a su chica. Amor, qué ironía creer en el amor, todavía. Y, sin embargo, el mero recuerdo de sus besos y las caricias en su piel encendieron una llama para la esperanza. No podía arriesgarse a mirarla, a matarla, otra víctima inocente en su conciencia lo desbordaría, sería el empujón que le haría caer al lado oscuro, como lord Voldemort.

Y mientras se debatía, se detuvo a escuchar. En el aire flotaban las notas de una extraña melodía, un cántico hermoso en su simplicidad que lo embrujaba. Sus movimientos empezaron a seguir ese ritmo lento en una danza candente, sensual. Tonks cantaba para sus oídos, era una canción de amor, un antiguo rito de unión.

A mitad de baile alguien conjuró otras gafas opacas y Harry abrazó la oscuridad con alivio. Se había erguido cual fuera una serpiente al son de la flauta de un hechizador, y ahora avanzaba sin miedo hacia la fuente de ese canto, hacia esa voz que, sin ser la más bella, conseguía apaciguar sus deseos de sangre. Permitió el contacto de un cuerpo: un brazo le rodeó suavemente la cintura, mientras unos dedos cogían con delicadeza su mano y se apoderaban de la lágrima de cristal. Harry apenas lo percibió, sus sentidos se habían embriagado con el aroma genuino de Tonks mezclado con los jazmines, un aroma tan fuerte que eclipsaba el hedor de muerte y destrucción. Tampoco percibió, o mejor dicho, no prestó atención a la sombra que se deslizó hacia ellos. Quizá se molestó cuando la metamorfimaga alteró los pasos de danza para poder entregar el frasco a la sombra, pero cualquier silbido o queja que hubiera podido emitir murió cuando unos labios asaltaron su boca, unos besos de chocolate, una golosina para su cuerpo y para su mente.

oºoºoºo 

Caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su laboratorio con el frasco en la mano, esa lágrima en alegoría a cuánto dolor había causado, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué el antídoto no había hecho efecto. Según la fórmula encontrada en el _Moste Potente Potions_, si se preparaba correctamente, el resultado era instantáneo y no se habrían producido... "daños colaterales", como lo llamaban en el Ministerio. En su opinión, los políticos tenían un gran don para inventar palabras suaves con qué esconder las realidades más crueles.

En el vestíbulo se detuvo, bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre de tez curtida que se asomaba por el marco de un cuadro. Algo andaba mal, un aroma le perseguía, y no era desagradable como cabía esperar después de una batalla. No era olor a sangre ni a piedra quemada. Tampoco era una mezcla indescriptible como la de la alacena donde guardaba la piel de sapo en escabeche, el cuerno de bicornio en polvo y demás ingredientes para sus pociones; ni el aroma de una suculenta sopa de pollo. _"¡Cómo me apetecería tomar un buen caldo!"_ Era una fragancia floral, similar a la de los invernaderos a finales de primavera.

Se llevó la botellita hasta la nariz e inhaló profundamente. Qué raro, se suponía que el antídoto no debía desprender un olor tan intenso. Quizá Ginny se había equivocado y había cometido un craso error... que había costado la vida a su hermano. Pero la muchacha era muy esmerada a la hora de elaborar pociones, tenía más talento que cualquier otro Weasley. De no ser así, no la habría aceptado como aprendiza. ¿Qué doxys había ocurrido?. Tenía que averiguarlo, y preparar otro medicamento para Harry antes no fuera demasiado tarde.

oºoºoºo 

Desde el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Dobby en la sopa, Hermione Granger apenas salía de su estupor. En cierto modo entendía la crudeza de la guerra: algunos luchaban por poder, otros por sus ideales, otros por su mera supervivencia... Sin embargo, en su mente no cabía como alguien podía echar a un elfo doméstico en el caldero de la sopa, con el agua hirviendo. Porque no había sido un accidente, eso era lo único que había podido sacar en claro de las palabras entrecortadas de la elfina. ¿Pero quién querría matar a una inocente criatura como Dobby?.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Mackenzie Murray, una niña de las más pequeñas, con trenzas rubias y nariz respingona.

La delegada se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, mientras su cerebro volvía a funcionar con su rapidez habitual. No podía permitir que la treintena de Gryffindors bajo su tutela se percataran de que había sucedido algo espantoso. Fuera de aquellos muros estaban en guerra; si cundía el pánico, si los niños escapaban corriendo, caerían fácilmente en manos del enemigo, como doxys atraídas por la miel, o recibirían el impacto de algún hechizo mortal.

— Nada, no ocurre nada — su voz estaba lejos de reflejar sus palabras, mas la niña no insistió, el simple cogerle de la mano parecía calmarla mucho más que cualquier palabra reconfortante. Suspiró, en cierto modo envidiaba la inocencia de esa tierna edad, cuando no eres consciente de la crueldad de una guerra, cuando la vida es todo juego y no conoces aún el significado del dolor... supuestamente. Si sobrevivían, esos niños crecerían más rápido de lo que era deseable, se verían forzados a madurar antes de tiempo. 

Con la pequeña agarrada de la mano, se dirigió hacia la mesa más alejada de los calderos y se sentó, acomodándola en su regazo. Picó de palmas, para atraer la atención de los demás:

— Venga, acercaos, que os voy a contar la historia de un amigo mío que seguro que todos conocéis, Harry Potter.

Ese nombre tenía efectos mágicos, había logrado suscitar el interés, y todos corrieron a sentarse en corro a su alrededor, esperando embelesados a que empezara a contar. Hermione Granger estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había hecho de cuentacuentos, nunca había tenido tanto público a la expectativa de sus palabras. Pero quizás era algo a lo que podría habituarse, acababa de descubrir su vocación. Con voz melosa relató las aventuras vividas con sus amigos: luchas contra trols y contra dragones, pociones multijugos, cámaras secretas con basiliscos, vuelos en hipogrifo, profecías, laberintos y sirenas; contó leyendas de magos de todos los tiempos, desde los fundadores hasta el príncipe mestizo convertido en sapo, sin olvidarse de Merlín ni de Morgana. Habló y habló, hasta quedarse sin voz. Pasaron horas, o tal vez días, o tal vez solo escasos minutos; era imposible saberlo con exactitud, pues el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido. Una espera eterna, sin conocimiento de lo que ocurría alrededor, sin saber quién ganaba la batalla, sin saber si los seres queridos y los conocidos seguían con vida o habían sucumbido en esa guerra sangrienta que podría haberse resuelto en un simple duelo entre Harry y Voldemort. Esperando, y casi desesperando, aunque la esperanza sea lo último que se pierda.

La pequeña Mackenzie lloraba a mares en su regazo, como la fantasma del lavabo de chicas abandonado; otro chico que se llamaba Euan Abercrombie, asustado, preguntaba una y otra vez cuándo vendrían a buscarles. Dennis Creevey y Natalie McDonald, dos de los mayores del grupo, pidieron si podían comer chocolate a la taza. Les dijo que ellos mismos tendrían que prepararlo, pues los pocos elfos que quedaban en la cocina no estaban en condiciones para nada. Empezando por la elfina Winky, que se había refugiado bajo una cuba de cerveza de mantequilla y no paraba de beber. O casi mejor sería decir que se bañaba en ese líquido espumoso que chorreaba por el pequeño grifo, mitad directo a su boca, mitad escurriéndose por el suelo, pringándolo todo. Un espectáculo deplorable, quizás Winky era la razón por la que todos sus esfuerzos para defender los derechos de los elfos habían fracasado. Menudo ejemplo... Los otros elfos se golpeaban repetidamente la cabeza contra el muro o se tostaban sus largos dedos en los fogones, y solo dos de ellos volvieron a su rutina como autómatas, limpiando los cacharros y empezando a preparar la comida para el día siguiente. 

Después de una eternidad sin recibir señal alguna, cuando ya no podía seguir confinada en aquel espacio por más tiempo sin saber qué sucedía en el exterior, cuando el mundo podía haber llegado a su fin, y ellos ser los únicos supervivientes sin saberlo… cuando la duda ya la mataba, cuando su sangre Gryffindor se rebelaba por quedarse en espera, decidió que tal vez podía elegir a un responsable que vigilara al grupo, mientras ella salía en busca de noticias. Creevey era tal vez el más adecuado, tenía carisma; desde el primer día, que había caído al agua y lo había salvado el calamar gigante, sus compañeros le admiraban casi tanto como a Harry. Y ahora que había preparado chocolate caliente para todos, todavía más... 

Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con una figura que provenía de las mazmorras, deslizándose furtivamente entre las sombras. La figura se detuvo al sentirse descubierta, y Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de distinguir qué clase de animal llevaba bajo un brazo.

— ¡Has sido tú! — exclamó de pronto. — ¡Tú mataste a Dobby para robar...!

Nunca pudo terminar la frase, pues en ese instante un rayo plateado la elevó y la propulsó hacia la cocina, hasta el caldero donde la sémola y las verduras cocían lentamente: caldo de zanahoria, acelga, puerro, calabacín...

Un hechizo silenciador ahogó su grito y el de treinta niños amedrentados que ya no volverían a comer sopa.

oºoºoºo

Sus manos se deslizaban fervientemente por la piel de melocotón de Tonks, como llamas de fuego que acarician la madera antes de devorarla con pasión. Recorrían cada curva de su figura, deteniéndose en los pechos firmes y redondos como manzanas, y mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los pezones duros y rojos como grosellas, se deleitaba con los suspiros que escapaban de los labios de fresa. Y el tacto de esa piel, que temblaba a su toque… Macedonia de frutas, cerezas y plátanos, higos y naranjas, se le apetecía como un manjar exquisito. Harry había catado el fruto prohibido y ahora quería más.

La luna creciente ya se escondía en el horizonte cuando las caricias y los besos de amor se rompieron de forma súbita. Acababa de recordar. Su parte más humana había logrado imponerse a la fiera salvaje; ya había saciado sus instintos más primarios, ahora le acechaban las dudas y los recuerdos. 

— ¿Por qué falló el antídoto? — preguntó con brusquedad, y aunque no esperaba respuesta, la metamorfimaga respondió de todos modos:  
— No lo sé. Deberías preguntar a Snape, o a...  
Se calló de forma repentina, algo que a Harry no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.  
— ¿Ginny?.

Silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un equipo de rescate buscando más supervivientes en el campo de batalla, los que pudieran quedar aún en los jardines. Harry se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en encontrarles bajo la encina. No hacían nada malo, pero no le apetecía que le pillaran en situación embarazosa por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche. El silencio de su mentora y amante empezaba a inquietarle.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Ginny? El desssangriocorpusss... ha sssobrevivido, ¿verdad? Pomfrey la ha sssalvado.

Silencio otra vez. Podía palpar la tensión, casi podía imaginar a Tonks con la cabeza baja, retorciendo las manos, nerviosa, buscando la manera de evitar la respuesta.

— Harry, escucha... Pomfrey no llegó a tiempo.

Pero el muchacho no quería escuchar, quería creer en un mundo perfecto, sin injusticias.

— Pomfrey esss una gran medibruja — seguía negándose a aceptar la terrible verdad que escondían las palabras de la joven. — Ella sssiempre sssabe qué hacer, lo sssabré yo, que he passsado media vida en la enfermería... Todavía recuerdo cuando me dio aquel potingue... "crecehuesssos", era horrible y dolía una barbaridad, pero graciasss a Pomfrey todavía tengo dosss brazosss... y cuando caí de la essscoba... ¡Essstoy vivo graciasss a Pomfrey!. Y Ginny también.

— Harry. Ginny está muerta. — _"No, Ginny no, no era posible..." _— Ha muerto desangrada.

Esa revelación le sentó como una puñalada en el corazón: otra muerte en su conciencia. Aunque no hubiera sido el instrumento esa vez, el recuerdo de su última pesadilla le perseguía. Se preguntó si ese sueño había sido una premonición o si, como él sospechaba, había sido la causa directa de esa muerte tan cruel. Se preguntó si todos sus sueños se cumplían: si en caso de haber soñado que se casaba con ella, Ginny lo habría llevado al altar; si hubiera soñado a Malfoy dándole de comer, el rubio se habría convertido en alguien imprescindible en su subsistencia; si hubiera soñado volar como un fénix, le habrían salido plumas de fuego y sus lágrimas tendrían la facultad de sanar.

Se levantó de un salto, acababa de tomar una resolución. Con las gafas oscuras en la mano, se medio arrastró hacia el castillo. Nadie se interpondría en su camino, ni siquiera la metamorfimaga, aurora y profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los cánticos de amor ya no tenían efecto. Si quería detener a un medio basilisco, tendría que aumentar la potencia de sus hechizos, porque sus "impedimenta" apenas le hacían cosquillas.

Tonks lo observaba alejarse con pena e impotencia, le asustaba la determinación del muchacho, los poderes adquiridos como híbrido que le hacían invulnerable a sus hechizos; pero lo que más la asustaba era que su corazón estaba envenenado por la sed de venganza, ya no escuchaba sus súplicas ni sus palabras de amor.

Una mancha verde y un croar atrajeron su atención: ¿de dónde diablos aparecía un sapo ahora? Sin duda alguna se trataba de la mascota de algún niño del colegio, que se había perdido en medio del caos. Con reflejos de buscadora, atrapó al anfibio aventurero y lo levantó, buscando una respuesta en aquellos enormes ojos saltones. _"Su piel es del color de los ojos de mi Harry"_, pensó, con una sonrisa:

— No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo.  
Poco sabía ella que acababa de truncar las esperanzas del pobre animal. 

oºoºoºo

Tenía que encontrar a Potter. No, Harry. Habían combatido juntos contra Lord Voldemort, esto le daba derecho a llamarle por el nombre de pila, ¿no? Además, en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido amigos. _O quizá algo más._ Harry era un mago muy poderoso, quizás el más poderoso, ahora que se había librado de su enemigo. Si no fuera un Gryffindor cuya temeridad rozaba la estupidez, si no fuera tan noble de corazón... aunque la nobleza era relativa. No conocía a brujo más hipócrita y manipulador que el viejo chiflado, Albus Dumbledore, considerado el epítome de la bondad. _"Un gran maestro"_ pensó, con sarcasmo. Tenía que encontrar a Harry... y sabía _dónde_ encontrarle. O mejor dicho, _cómo_.

**Continuará**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Una última mirada** (séptima parte)

Sus ojos de azabache recorrieron la estancia, estudiando con especial interés el área de trabajo. Con las prisas, habían tenido que abandonar los potes y jarras sobre la mesa, el antiguo libro de pociones todavía abierto por la página 529. Sabía la fórmula del antídoto deshibridador de memoria, la lista de ingredientes, las instrucciones, los consejos y advertencias: _"En un caldero con agua hirviendo, echar siete pares de ojos de tritón, 137 gramos de raíz de jengibre triturada, una pizca de polen de mandrágora adulta y cinco gotas de sangre de gata en celo." _Aún recordaba el episodio con Minerva McGonagall cuando le había preguntado si podía extraerle sangre mientras ella tenía una fantasía sexual en su forma gatuna. La severa mujer se había quedado mirándole como si acabara de encontrarse un Crumple-Snorkack Astado. Había tenido que dejarle leer el libro, y argumentarle por qué prefería su sangre a la de otra gata, pongamos la señora Norris, para que la jefa de Gryffindor accediera a su petición; aunque de haber sabido que tendría que vestirse con el traje típico escocés, con falda a cuadros y sin nada debajo, para despertar la libido de su colega, quizás habría buscado otra alternativa. _"Dejar hervir durante 2 horas y 17 minutos, removiendo la mezcla cada trece minutos, siete vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Echar dos gotas de esencia de bergamota a la vez que se susurra el nombre mágico del híbrido (consultar el anexo en la página 863: "Nombres mágicos y las fases lunares.") Es importante asegurarse de que la esencia floral que se utilice para activar las cualidades metamórficas de la poción sea de bergamota o, en su defecto, de cualquier otro cítrico. El uso de una esencia errónea puede anular el efecto deseado, o alterarlo según las propiedades de la flor. Cuando la mezcla adquiere la consistencia espesa del jarabe, agregar 20 flores de crisantemo y una pluma, escama o pelo del ser que se quiere eliminar del híbrido. Se recomienda preparar el antídoto con un máximo de siete horas antes de su administración."_

Por un instante imaginó que la joven aprendiza habría susurrado un nombre mágico erróneo, pero eso no explicaba el fuerte aroma que desprendía el pequeño frasco. Ginny debía haberse confundido de esencia floral. Cogió la jarra medio llena de un líquido ambarino y miró la etiqueta: con letra pulcra y refinada, en tinta verde, se leía "Esencia de bergamota". Tendría que haber dado más crédito a las habilidades de su ayudante, la joven Weasley había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que tenía una destreza excepcional para elaborar pociones, de lo contrario nunca la habría aceptado como aprendiza. Ya depositaba la jarra sobre la mesa para examinar el siguiente frasco, cuando tuvo una corazonada y la volvió a acercar a su ganchuda nariz. El olor que le asaltó no era la suave fragancia cítrica de las bergamotas, era un aroma mucho más intenso y embriagador, casi sensual: jazmín. "_Perfecto. Ahora tenemos a un medio basilisco con sus instintos sexuales totalmente desinhibidos"_. Un resoplido escapó por la nariz al imaginarse a su colega metamorfimaga junto con aquel... monstruo, aquella criatura horrenda que habían creado.

La pregunta era¿por qué había esencia de jazmín en la jarra donde se suponía que estaba la bergamota?. Aquella misma mañana había comprobado que tenían todos los ingredientes del antídoto a mano, excepto los crisantemos. Estaba seguro que aquella mañana el contenido de la jarra _era_ esencia de bergamota. Alguien se había infiltrado en el laboratorio durante su ausencia ¿pero quién?. Escasas personas tenían acceso allí: Albus Dumbledore y los Jefes de las Casas, el conserje, los elfos domésticos, Ginny Weasley y quizá su amiga lunática; por más que le hubiera prohibido revelar la contraseña, casi seguro que había acabado confiándola a Luna Lovegood. Oh, desde luego que en alguna ocasión algún estudiante había logrado inmiscuirse en el laboratorio; los gemelos Weasley, por ejemplo, cuando intercambiaron las alas de mosca por las de doxy, que resultó con una poción estimulante fallida y siete alumnos a la enfermería, o el mismísimo Potter, en dos ocasiones: en su segundo curso, que le robó la piel de serpiente arbórea africana y el polvo de cuerno de bicornio, y en cuarto curso, las branquialgas. Probablemente también tenía que añadir a la lista a sus amigos, en particular a la Sabelotodo, y a algunos Slytherins, sus alumnos favoritos... De pronto las piezas empezaban a encajar.

oºoºoºo

Al acercarse al vestíbulo distinguió el sonido sordo de unos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. Se escondió en las sombras, bajo la escalera principal. Justo a tiempo, la señora Pomfrey acababa de cruzar la doble puerta, el cuerpo diminuto del profesor Flitwick flotaba delante de ella, a un metro del suelo. Y cuando ya desaparecían por uno de los pasillos, dos brujas más entraron al castillo, la mayor de ellas cojeaba y tenía que apoyarse a la más joven para andar. Venían en absoluto silencio, apesadumbradas por los horrores que habían vivido aquella noche. Sus dedos, nerviosos, acariciaban las negras plumas de su ave, que dormía; la lentitud en el andar de aquellas dos mujeres conseguía exasperarle, el tiempo apremiaba. En un cuadro cercano, una figura de tez oscura con una anilla de oro en la oreja le guiñó un ojo. Sonrió: _"Quiero encontrarme con Harry Potter a solas"_, deseó con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre del cuadro le dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de llevarse un pequeño objeto de madera a sus labios, una flauta para hechizar serpientes, y desaparecer, probablemente para visitar alguno de sus otros cuadros esparcidos por el mundo.

No había transcurrido ni medio minuto que el joven Gryffindor apareció por el umbral de la doble puerta, solo, sin la molesta compañía de la metamorfimaga. Todo salía a pedir de boca. No hacía falta ser un genio para conseguir los sueños, solo había que encontrar uno, y saber formular los deseos. El muchacho caminaba con una resolución que asustaba, su pelo díscolo flotaba en todas direcciones, osando desafiar las leyes de la armonía. Sacudió la cabeza con desdén. Esa maraña pedía a gritos los cuidados de un estilista, o las caricias de un amante. Él mismo podría domar y peinar el cabello de Harry si dispusiera de más tiempo, pero ya se acercaba el alba.

— Hola, Harry — le saludó, arrastrando las palabras en ese acento aristocrático tan suyo, marca de familia. — Te estaba esperando, _amor_.

El otro chico se detuvo, con un estremecimiento involuntario. Le encantaba provocar esa clase de reacciones en su eterno rival. Esa o cualquier otra reacción; a decir verdad, no era ningún secreto, que Draco Malfoy disfrutaba _provocando_ a Harry Potter.

— ¿Malfoy? — los ojos verdes fluorescente examinaban la sala sin encontrar a nadie.

— ¡Harry!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre deambular por aquí sin gafas?. Ya sé que mueres por verme, — _"por ver mi cuerpo perfecto que tanto ansías acariciar"_ — pero tu conciencia no podría cargar con la culpa de mi muerte ¿verdad?. Anda, ponte las gafas y dime dónde quieres que te lleve...

"_Déjame llevarte a mi alcoba, Harry, y juntos veremos el amanecer de un nuevo día, empezaremos una nueva vida. Seremos los más poderosos, Harry…"_

"_Llévame a tu cama, Draco, muéstrame la diferencia entre Venus y Marte, sacia mi curiosidad, mi deseo ardiente. Protégeme en tus brazos, dame tu calor. Juntos podemos ser felices, Draco…"_

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a confesar su deseo oscuro en voz alta, y el encantador de serpientes seguía desaparecido. El chico moreno se puso las gafas a desgana. No estaba para los juegos del Slytherin, se le notaba tenso. Y él se divertía, no podía negarlo; se le acercó con sigilo hasta acortar la distancia, hacerla casi inexistente. Las siguientes palabras fueron susurradas al oído, aunque no exactamente las que él hubiera deseado pronunciar.

— Venga, que te acompañaré a hacer una visita al culpable de todo este lío, estás deseando verle... — su mano libre rozó la mejilla imberbe del Gryffindor y se posó en el hombro. Sonrió al notar que se le erizaban los pelos en la nuca y se ruborizaba como una tímida muchacha. — Estará en su despacho, bebiendo un té, o un sorbete de limón.

— ¿Dumbledore?. ¿Te refieresss a Dumbledore? — preguntó, con voz extraña.

Le miró con ojos atónitos. Sabía que el muchacho no brillaba por su inteligencia, precisamente¿pero cómo podía ser tan denso?

— ¿Quién crees que ha planeado todo esto?. ¿Los enanitos-cupido de Lockhart?.

Como respuesta obtuvo un siseo que, con mucha imaginación, podía llegar a asemejarse al nombre del profesor de pociones. Se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, y más ante la visible tensión del moreno, que apretaba los puños con fuerza para resistir el deseo de girarse y echarle las manos al cuello, o darle un bofetón.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Malfoy?.

Con grandes esfuerzos consiguió ahogar la risa.

— Draco.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Harry, enojado, sin llegar a comprender el juego turbio del Slytherin.

— Llámame Draco… o si lo prefieres, llámame tu ángel de miel.

Volvió a reír ante la reacción causada por sus palabras, que consiguieron encender las mejillas del Gryffindor del color escarlata, haciendo honor a su casa. Tal vez todavía había esperanza, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para cambiar de mascota: un león en la cama era mucho mejor que cualquier ave, aunque fuera la gallina de los huevos de oro. _"Llámame por mi nombre, Harry; una sola vez, y cambiarás nuestro destino. Te prometo que intentaré hacerte feliz."_

— Aún no me hasss contessstado — _"Draco"_, sus labios se negaban a pronunciar ese nombre que en sueños había repetido en lugar del de su chica. Si lo pronunciaba en vigilia, admitiría su más oscuro deseo. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?.

— Tu inocencia. ¿De veras crees que Snape es el culpable?.

— Él me dio la poción.

— Cumpliendo órdenes, evidentemente. Piensa un poco. ¿Quién es que siempre ha decidido tu destino?. ¿Quién ha juzgado siempre qué era lo más conveniente para el mundo mágico?. ¿Quién dirige a los demás como piezas de ajedrez?. Eres la reina, Harry; valiosa para la batalla, sí, pero hay veces que debe ser sacrificada para ganar la partida.

Casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro del otro muchacho tratando de asimilar el significado escondido de sus acusaciones. _"Eres la reina, Harry"_, una línea brillante para un musical de Broadway... ¡qué lástima que su compañero de reparto no estuviera a la altura!. ¡Qué lástima que la coreografía no incluyera un baile lento donde ambos danzaran pegados al mismo compás!. ¿O sí?

— Pero Albusss... ¡él nunca lo haría!.

Enarcó la ceja, aunque el otro no pudiera advertir ese gesto.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? — inquirió. El silencio le animó a proseguir; por mucho que se divirtiera jugando con su mente, tenía que convencerle pronto. _"O conseguir arrancarle mi nombre. Harry, llámame Draco…"_ — Snape puede tener parte de culpa también, tendría que haberte explicado los riesgos y los efectos de la poción antes de convertirte en medio basilisco. Pero ese plan no habría podido ponerse en práctica sin el consentimiento del director. ¡Por las serpientes de Salazar!. ¿Acaso crees que Albus Dumbledore iba a dejar que alguien convirtiera a su niño de oro en un monstruo, si no formara parte de alguno de sus planes maquiavélicos?. Ahora Snape estaría pudriéndose en una cela de Azkaban, y no tratando de encontrar un antídoto para curarte...

Hizo una pausa y estudió el efecto de sus palabras en su compañero, que se debatía entre creerle o seguir con sus primeras impresiones. Harry siempre había odiado a Snape, y ahora no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la idea de que él era el culpable, para adjudicar ese dudoso privilegio a su querido Dumbledore. Empezó a andar en dirección al despacho del viejo director, Harry simplemente se dejaba llevar.

— Acuérdate de lo rápido que Snape regresó a la vida, después de que lo petrificaras... ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Harry? — el moreno se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras miles de ideas flotaban en su cabeza. — Pues que tenían mandrágoras adultas, a punto para cualquier eventualidad. No todos los años se plantan mandrágoras, deberías saberlo. Acuérdate de nuestro segundo curso... ¡Snape no podía decidir que ese año se volvieran a plantar mandrágoras!.

Siguieron andando unos pasos, cuando Harry se detuvo y olfateó el aire, intentando identificar el olor que desprendía el bulto que Draco llevaba bajo el brazo.

— ¿Cómo ssse llama tu lechuza…? — preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un nombre: _"Draco"_.

Aún no lo había pensado, pero los labios de amapola de Harry le inspiraron la respuesta:

— Coquelicot.

oºoºoºo

Retortijones. De todas las posibles causas que podrían haber impedido su presencia en la última batalla, tenía que ser la más absurda, precisamente. Tal vez el caldo no le había sentado demasiado bien... Ni siquiera su edad respetable, más de siglo y medio, le había debilitado hasta el punto de considerar el traspaso del mando de la Orden del Fénix a alguien más joven y con más energía. Pero los retortijones le habían imposibilitado abandonar sus aposentos llegado el momento crucial. Solo podía confiar que todo hubiera salido según lo previsto. Confiaba en que tanto Harry como Snape hubieran podido desempeñar su papel.

Había sentido que la magia de Voldemort se desvanecía para siempre. Eso significaba que al fin había muerto. Harry lo había logrado, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ya no volvería nunca más... ¿No era ese motivo de celebración? Muy pronto, en cuando corriera la noticia, todo el Mundo Mágico estaría de fiesta. Phineas Nigelus, que acababa de despertar de su sueño, le avisó de que había un par de alumnos ante la gárgola de piedra recitando el nombre de todos los dulces y golosinas que se les venía en su imaginación.

— Plátano frito con miel — susurró el anciano, mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana. El cielo se pintaba de un color claro que anunciaba que muy pronto amanecería. En la percha del rincón, su fiel pájaro de fuego empezó a removerse, inquieto. Se giró, consternado por el extraño comportamiento del fénix.

— ¿Qué sucede, Fawkes¿A ti también te aquejan los retortijones? — preguntó, con un atisbo de sonrisa. En ese momento alguien irrumpió en su despacho. Alguien visiblemente enfadado; percibía su magia a niveles muy elevados, casi fuera de control. Sin necesidad de girarse hacia la puerta, supo de quién se trataba.

— Ah, señor Potter. Llega a buena hora. Pronto saldrá el sol... ¿Le apetece tomar un té? Ah, pero no dejemos a su amigo fuera, esperando. Que pase, que pase también.

— ¿POR QUÉ?

Si Albus Dumbledore se había sorprendido ante la rabia que impregnaba esta simple pregunta, su semblante no dejó entreverlo. Seguía con la mirada fija en su mascota, que se movía de un lado a otro de la percha, dispuesto a atacar.

— Fawkes, es Harry — murmullaba el viejo director, tratando de tranquilizar al pájaro.

Quizás por el pequeño empellón de Draco en la espalda, quizás porque no le gustaba sentirse ignorado, Harry avanzó hacia su hasta entonces adorado director, que seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? — insistió. — ¿Por qué me convirtió en monssstruo?.

No era fácil encararse a la ira del joven, ya habían vivido una situación similar apenas hacía un par de años. Como en aquella ocasión, inocentes habían muerto, y el chico no parecía entender que en una guerra había que hacer sacrificios personales para garantizar el bien de la mayoría.

— Harry... era necesario, y lo sabes. Era la única forma de vencer a Lord Voldemort.

— ¡Pero debería haber preguntado antesss!. ¡Tendría que haberme advertido que misss amigosss podían morir!.

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué había sucedido en la batalla¿Por qué nadie le había informado de nada?. Ni los profesores, ni los cuadros, ni Dobby... Ni siquiera la bola de cristal, que había rodado y se había caído del estante, rompiéndose a pedazos…

— Mestizo de sangre… — decía una figura de niebla, en tono repetitivo.

Parecía que con la caída de las defensas del castillo, todos los artilugios mágicos se habían vuelto locos, porque ahora el chivatoscopio se había puesto a zumbar.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry?.

— ¿No lo sssabe?. ¡NO LO SSSABE!. RON HA MUERTO, Y GINNY TAMBIÉN.

— No te culpes por cosas que escapan de nuestras manos, Harry... —dijo, todavía sin mirarle.

— Oh, no. Sssi esss que no me culpo... ¡PORQUE LA CULPA LA TIENE USSSTED!.

Se echó atrás, sorprendido. Ese no era el Harry que conocía, nunca se atrevería a acusarle de ese modo. Aunque bien podía ser que el reptil impusiera su personalidad y le llevara a lanzar aquellas palabras envenenadas. Miró a través de la ventana, el primer rayo dorado acariciaba la cima de las montañas. Unas palabras llegaron arrastradas en un susurro:

— Harry, tranquilízate. Todavía podemos marchar, y olvidarnos de esta trágica noche…

— Oh, no, ahora no. Ya es demasssiado tarde, Draco. — ¿Draco Malfoy?. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy en compañía de Potter?. ¿O acaso eran solo las imaginaciones propias de un anciano? — ¡ALBUSSS!. ¡MÍRAME!.

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín primera clase, director de Hogwarts y jefe supremo del wizengamot, el mago que había derrotado a Grindelwald, se giró y sucumbió ante una mirada verde como el avada kedavra. Coquelicot, el gallo negro con el nombre francés, criado como materia primera del caldo, y propiedad de Draco Malfoy en los últimos días, con la llegada del amanecer se despertó y cantó. Harry James Potter, conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió por haber sobrevivido a un ataque de Lord Voldemort a la tierna edad de un año, y por haberse enfrentado con él en diversas ocasiones, la última hacía escasas horas, escuchó un sonido mortal para sus oídos y cayó. Draco Lucius Malfoy, una de las mentes más brillantes y perversas que Hogwarts había conocido jamás, comparable quizá a la de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, se avanzó para agarrar a su compañero en brazos, le cerró los párpados y sonrió amargamente. Empezaba el mandato de Lord Malfoy I, Señor de la Luz.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

(Rowling, J. K. _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos_. Barcelona: Salamandra, 2004, p.245)

**Fin**


End file.
